Cyrus The Hedgehog
by Cyrus 2014
Summary: Welcome to the story of Cyrus The Hedgehog, a troubled Hedgehog, after he loses his memory, he and the Sonic Team will go on many adventures. First ever Fanfic, please leave a review and favorite. FINISHED! sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

CRYUS THE HEDGEHOG

Part 1

A.N i remade this chapter

Just to establish some things before this starts, this is none cannon to the games, so some characters might have different personality's, like Shadow being nicer because i don't like him being a emo. also they have the abilities that they have in the games, so in Sonic Chronicles:The Dark Brother Hood, Cream is a healer so so i thought here mother would be able to heal Shadow later on. Sonic already has the chaos emeralds, because unlike dragon balls they don't scatter after being used. Silver isn't from the future and Blaze isn't from the sol dimensions, also like in Sonic spin ball there are more than 7 chaos emeralds. so there, enjoy this and don't forget to review.

Sonic's POV

It was a sunny day on Mobius, but instead of chilling, I had a mission. my job was to find out were this strange energy was coming from. I had barley woken up when I got a message from G.U.N, telling me to go check out the problem. well I first stopped by Tail's workshop to get a few things. like my Miles Electric, a Watch that held Shields and could get messages. While I was running, I got a message from G.U.N giving me the coordinates to the energy source. Grumbling I carried on running until I could sense another weird Energy. I ran over to the source, it turned out to be no another than Shadow the Hedgehog, Mr doom and gloom.

"Hey Shad" I said happily

"Sonic" He replied simply

"So you sense it as well huh?" I asked

"Yes this strange energy seems very strong, this might be fun if I find it" he smiled

"Are you going to help me?" i asked hopefully

"Not to day Sonic, this is my mission" Shadow smiled again

"Hm we'll see who get there first won't we?" I grinned

"I don't have time for games Sonic" Shadow replied while walking away

"Hm see you later Faker!" I waved

I heard a loud roar, as Shadow started his bike. He rode by me, giving me a rude hand signal. I just smiled and waved.

Tails's POV

I had been in this sweaty room for hours!, my plane (The Tornado) refused to start, after a few tries the engine exploded. Waving my hand in front of the smoke. I coughed for a few minuets. Why was it so hot? I mean it wasn't normally this hot!, i blame it on global warming. I looked over to see that my Chaos emerald was glowing, i went over to see that it had a slow beat to it, like a heart. i picked it up, whats going on to day?.

Sonic's POV

I had been running for a few hours, finally I made it to Mobius Park. this was were the Energy was coming from. There covered in trees was a massive Spaceship, it looked like it had just landed on this planet. I walked over to the door and opened it, there inside was a blinding white room, covered in glass. i looked around for a few minuets and found what looked like black Chaos emeralds. They must have been drained of there energy. i stepped around and found what looked like the captains room. i opened it and came face to face with a new hedgehog

End of chapter

A.N: This is my first ever fanfic so if there is any mistakes I am sorry please don't forget to review and favorite tomorrow I will put up a few more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

CYRUS THE HEGEHOG

PART 2

Sonic belongs to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

**Sonic's POV**

I looked at the grey hedgehog, he was 3ft and had spiky shoes on, his teeth were sharp and he had no pupils, his claws were sharp and his muscles were massive.

He started to laugh at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled

"Just the sight of an "Earthling" makes me sick" he snidely said

"I make you sick huh?" I grinned

"Never have I seen a blue hedgehog before, why are you blue?" he growled

"Because I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" I grinned

"And you are?" I asked

"I'm Cyrus, but you may call me the king of your planet" he grinned

"Yeah right" I scoffed

He walked over to his ship and typed a few things onto his computer; a picture came up of me and a few of my friends. He turned around and grinned at me.

"So you are the hero of Mobius?" he asked

"Yeah of course I am!" I smiled

"Then I must dispose of you, I can't have any heroes getting in my way of reign" he growled

"Come and get some grey!" I shouted

He jumped into a fighting stance and growled at me, I also jumped into a fighting stance; we stared at each other for a while. Then I charged.

BOOM!

We caused a massive boom sound when we collided; I flew back into the wall. I jumped down and charged a spindash, Cyrus jumped to hit feet and charged at me. Luckily I finished my charging, I shot myself at Cyrus and knocked him onto his ass, I jumped out of ball form.

I started to use my bounce attack on him; knocking the wind out of him, but before I could slam down on him again he caught me and threw me of him, I hit the ceiling and fell down, I landed and used a Sonic Boost on him.

WOSH!

I launched at him and hit him hard, knocking him into the wall, he grabbed me by the neck and started to squeeze. As I gasped for air, he laughed at me.

"So you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive?" he mocked

I head butted him and he dropped me, I picked him up and slammed him down, I punched him lots of times. He threw me of and grabbed me by my tail, he swung me around and I hit the wall.

My vision blurred and I could see flicky's flying over my head, I felt him pick me up and throw me onto my back, he jumped on me and started to punch me.

Blood splattered against the wall as I screamed for help.

Suddenly a green light flashed in the room.

Shadow!

**Shadow's POV**

I stood there and saw Sonic lying in a bloody puddle, an alien hedgehog stood by him.

"So you're the thing I've been tracking all day, sorry I'm late Sonic" I grinned

"And who are you? I never saw you on my data bases of all Mobians" he asked

"You don't know who you're up against, I'm Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form" I smiled throwing my Chaos emerald up and down

He growled and stared me down.

"So are we going to fight or are you going to carry on staring at me?" I teased

I whipped out my Glock 18 and aimed it at him, he ran at me and I pulled the trigger, bullets flew all over the room, most of them hit Cyrus though.

He fell to his knees and moaned in pain.

"What type of weapon is that?" he groaned

I laughed and walked over to finish him, but before I could he grabbed my leg and pulled me down onto the floor, he tried to jump on me but I rolled out of the way.

"CHAOS SPEAR"

I launched a barrage of Chaos spears at him; he dodged most of them except the last one that pierced his stomach, he screamed in pain.

He stood up slowly and started to charge a Chaos beam attack, before I realised he was doing this, he had already shot it at me, it went straight though my stomach.

I fell to my knees in pain, never had I felt this much pain.

I blacked out.

**Sonic's POV**

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, I saw Shadow passed out in a bloody pool of his own blood, Cyrus stood by him grinning, I pulled out my seven Chaos emeralds and powered up. I became Super Sonic, I launched a Super Spin Dash, I knocked him right out. I hit him right on his temple.

I flew over to Shadow and picked him up, I had to get him to Cream's and Vanilla's house, they could heal him, I looked over to Cyrus and was tempted to blow his head off, but there was no time! I had to save Shadow.

"I hope you never wake up" I growled

"CHAOS CONTROL"

In a flash we were gone.

**Cyrus's POV**

I woke up with a pounding head ache.

Where am i?

Who am i?

End of chapter

**A.N thanks for reading please leave a review and fave I will soon make another chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 3

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Shelia belong to me

**Cyrus's POV**

I had woken up in a strange white room, my head hurt. I couldn't remember why I was here or who I even was, all I could remember was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red and white shoes. I had to find him; he was the key to my past. I walked outside the ship.

I was in a green park, I saw a sign. It said "Mobius Park", a park? Why was I in a park? Shaking my head I walked to the pond, there I looked into the water; I was a grey hedgehog, with sharp claws and Spiky boots, stripy tail and no pupils.

Why am I here?

What am I doing?

Who am i!?

As I thought about these things, a blue fox walked over to me, she smiled and tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and stared at her.

"Yes?" I asked

"Erm are you alright?" she smiled

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I tilted my head

"Well erm, you're full of holes, but no blood" she sheepishly grinned

I looked down at my body, she was right my arms and legs had small holes in them.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" she asked politely

"No, I'm fine, I could actually use your help though, were can I find a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red shoes?" I asked

"I think you're looking for Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of Mobius" she suggested

"Can you lead me to him?" I asked

"Sure, my mother said you should always help them who are in trouble!" she smiled

I smiled back and we started to walk, we talked for a while, when I told her that my memory was gone, she gasped.

"You lost your memory?" she looked shocked

"Erm I guess, I can't remember anything" I shrugged

"So you think Sonic can help?" she asked

"He's the only thing I remember" I replied

We were walking down a dirty street, people eyed us up. I just carried on walking; I wasn't scared of none of them. We heard a scream; we ran over and saw a green hedgehog mugging an innocent pale purple fox.

"Hey you stop that right now!" Sheila roared

The green hedgehog turned around and grinned.

"How bout no toots" he teased

"TOOTS! I'll show you toots" she roared again

She went over to kill the hedgehog, but I grabbed her arm, she quickly turned around to me.

"Leave it to me!" I growled

I walked over to the hedgehog and grabbed him; I threw him against the wall. He jumped up and growled at me.

"Okay then, it's your turn for a beating now!" he roared

He whipped out a small pen knife and charged at me, I ducked and swung my fist into his stomach; he groaned and hit the floor. I put my foot on his chest and shouted in his face.

"Oh yeah, guess you're the one who got the beating!"

He grabbed my foot quickly and pulled me onto the ground, he tried to punch me in the face, but I pushed him of and knocked him out with a swift punch to his temple.

"Wow! That was cool!" Sheila gushed

I turned around to see Sheila standing there gushing and the fox on her phone.

"Yes a green hedgehog has just tried to mug me, luckily a bystander knocked him out, and yes he's green. Wait what! Top 10 G.U.N outlaw, you're on your way? Okay!" she hung up

She turned to us.

"Turns out he was a top 10 most wanted" she said

"G.U.N wants to speak to you" she carried on

"Sorry I'm in no mood for chatting, come on Sheila!" I shouted as I raced away

"Wait up!" the fox shouted

I carried on running with Sheila on my heels; we came to a stop at a street. The street was called.

"KNOTHOLE AVUNE"

We walked to a house and looked through the window, there we saw a lot of people in one room, plus Sonic was there!

I walked up to the door and knocked.

The door swung open and I saw Sonic standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled

End of chapter

A.N please leave a review and fave

Cyrus the hedgehog


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 4

A.N this chapter happens the same time as chapter 3

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Shelia belong to me

**Sonic's POV**

I nervously paced in the room; I had just teleported into the house, carrying a knocked out Shadow. Vanilla instantly went to work, using her healing powers to close the wound. But there was still the chance that Shadow wouldn't make it.

I looked around the room and saw Silver messing around with his psych powers; he made little pieces fly around the room.

Knuckles quietly read a book with Tikal, more like he was forced to read it.

Tails tinkered with a watch, his face scrunching up in confusion.

Cream made a card for Shadow.

Rouge was crying over Shadow. Amy and Blaze tried to make her feel better.

The Chaotix were watching TV.

Suddenly the door burst open, Vanilla walked in slowly, but with a smile on her face.

"He's going to be just fine!" she grinned

We all hugged and high fived each other at this news. Sliver sent the pieces he was holding flying all over the room, one hit Knuckles on his forehead.

"Arr Dammit Silver!" he roared

Tikal tried to stop knuckles from killing Silver, we all were happy.

"Alright!" I grinned

We all rushed into the room and looked to see Shadow grinning at us.

"You made it Shad!" Silver smiled

"What can I say; I'm the ultimate life form aren't i?" Shadow grinned

"Oh Shadow, what happened?" Rouge cried

"Well I was tracking a weird source of Chaos energy; I found a weird ship in the middle of Mobius Park. There I entered the ship. I found a weird hedgehog; he told me he was going to rule are planet. We started to fight and he beat the shit out of me, Shadow came out of nowhere and started to fight with the hedgehog, he got shot right though his stomach. I turned super and knocked him out" I explained

"Is he dead? Shadow asked

"I think so" I admitted

"Can I have a moment alone with Shadow?" Rouge asked

"Sure!" I smiled and we all left the room

**Shadow's POV**

"So what's up?" I asked

"I was worried about you Shaddie" she said with tears in her eyes

"there's no need to worry, I'm Shadow the hedgehog remember?" I smiled

I leaned over and kissed her slowly.

"Now do you believe me?" I grinned

Rouge wiped her eyes and giggled.

We sat there for a while talking about random stuff, we heard a knock at the door, Sonic popped his head in.

"Can we come in now?" Sonic asked politely

"No!" I said

"Oh shut up Faker" Sonic grinned as everyone ran in

"Here I made this for you" Cream smiled as she passed me a card

I looked at the card and smiled, it was a drawing of me holding my thumbs up, it said "Get well soon ".

"Thanks Cream!" I grinned at her

She blushed; I looked around and saw that Silver and Blaze weren't here.

"Hey, weres Silver and Blaze?" I asked

All the girls giggled and the boys just looked confused.

"There on a date" Amy explained

I laughed and then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sonic smiled

**Sonic's POV**

I opened the door and gasped.

Cyrus the hedgehog smiled at me.

End of Chapter

A.N thanks for reading please leave a review and favourite


	5. Chapter 5

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled

"I am looking for a Sonic the hedgehog?" asked Cyrus

"You got balls coming here" said Knuckles, standing with a few guys

"Please I can't remember who I am, all I remember is you sonic I need your help" pleaded Cyrus

"How do I know this isn't a trick? "Sonic replied

"He's telling the truth I swear on my life" said Sheila

Sonic looked at the blue fox and saw that she was giving him a pleading look. Sonic didn't know if he should trust them or destroy them, so he told them a lie

"Okay your name is Cyrus the hedgehog, you're my little brother and we were separated at birth but we met again a few years later, we work as a team and never fight" Sonic lied

"Wow I did not know i had a brother!" Said Cyrus with excitement

"Yeah you do!" Sonic smiled

Sonic turned and winked at his friends, they knew from the start that Sonic was tricking him into being a good guy, but as Sonic turned around he got a glare of Shelia, she must have known that he was lying but luckily she never said anything she just said

"I have to go Cyrus call me if you need me okay? "Sheila said

"Okay bye" Cyrus said

Sheila then walked over and writes her phone number on Cyrus's hand. She then gave sonic another glare then walked away, Sonic thanked the lords that she never said nothing.

"So where do I live?" asked Cyrus

"Err you know that spaceship you woke up in?" Sonic said

"Yeah?" replied Cyrus

"Well that's where you live ok?" Sonic asked

"Okay I will see you guys later"

Cyrus walked away, and as he walked away a black range rover pulled up, four men got out. They all wore black suits and black sunglasses. Sonic cursed as he forgot about his mission, the men walked over

"So agent Sonic have you found the chaos energy source?" asked the leader of the group

"No as soon as I got there it was gone" Sonic lied

"Well the commander isn't going to like this" the leader said

"I don't care " sonic said cockily

"Just you wait Sonic, your still on probation after the you fell asleep on the job and lost the bank of Mobius millions after robotnick stole it." The leader said

Sonic shrugged and walked into the house as he stepped into the house everyone was anxious to see what had happened he then explained what had happened after he was done he felt really sleepy, so he decided to hit the hay. so he bid every one good night and ran home to his apartment as he got in he saw a newspaper had been posted through the letter box he opened the first page and gasped as he saw one of Mobius's most wanted "scourge the hedgehog"

Sonic had spent years looking for that thief and was surprised to read that a passer-by had saw him mugging a woman had had beat the bastard up "good, he deserved it" sonic thought to himself

But sonic gasped as he read the description of the passer-by it fitted perfectly to Cyrus  
"so Cyrus must have ran into him on the way to Vanillas house " Sonic thought to himself

Just then there was a knock on the door sonic huffed and answered the door it was Amy Rose

"Amy I'm not in the mood-Amy grabbed him and hugged him tightly

"What are you doing!" sonic pushed her of him

Sonic felt himself blush so he turned round and stared at the wall not looking at her

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked worried

"Yeah of course I am!" Sonic tried to sound upbeat but was still blushing

"Well you left so abruptly so I thought I would come check up on you" Amy said

"Oh... Erm thanks" Sonic said still blushing

"Well I am going to go I'll see you later" said Amy

"Wait it's too late out, for a young girl like you to walk home you can stay here!" Sonic nearly shouted

"Oh okay thanks!" Amy replied cheerfully

Sonic then went into his room and turned on the news after a while Amy came in and they started to watch a boring soap opera called "East Enders" it was about a boring part of Mobius were even though there was only a few characters there was lots of drama.

After that Amy fell asleep on his chest, not wanting to wake her he picked her up and put her in his bed and grabbed a spare blanket for the couch, he turned the TV off and kissed Amy on the forehead and said "goodnight my sweet rose" he then walked out of the room.

Amy giggled as she opened her eyes she had been pretending to be asleep all this time

END OF CHAPTER

A.N thanks for reading please review, fave, follow


	6. Chapter 6

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 6

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 6

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Shelia belong to me

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling; I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. There Amy was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully

"Morning Ames" I said as I sat down

Amy slid a plate onto the table and I grabbed it and started to wolf the bacon down, Amy came and sat down next to me.

"Wow, you've got an appetite this morning Sonic" Amy noted

I nodded because my mouth was full of bacon; Amy laughed and started to read the newspaper.

I looked over at Amy and blushed; I swallowed my mouthful and smiled.

"Erm thanks Amy, for cooking this, if you hadn't I'd probably be eating cornflakes" I smiled

"Don't mention it Sonic" she smiled back

I blushed and carried on eating.

Damn this girl can cook.

**Shadow's POV**

I was lying in bed in a bad mood, I was bored. Rouge was in work and my Stomach hurt from getting shot. That damn alien is still alive, Sonic even made friends with it! I was outraged! I was about to throw something, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I sighed

Silver popped his head in.

"Yo Shad, how you doing?" he asked

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Not good huh? Well I just came to check on you, I'm sorry I left so abruptly yesterday" he apologised

"Oh yeah, why did you leave?" I asked

"Oh I went on a date with Blaze" he blushed

I smiled and he looked embarrassed.

"Listen Shadow, you're good with woman aren't you?" he asked

I laughed and nodded.

"Well I kind of need help with Blaze, she said that we should move up a level, what the hell does that even mean?" he shook his head

"It means she wants to get closer Duh!" I laughed

"Oh, thanks Shadow!" he smiled

I smiled back.

"Go get her tiger!" I mocked

**Cyrus's POV **

I sat there in the ship and looked at my claws, if I was Sonic's brother why did I have claws? Why was I grey? Why did I have no pupils!?

I sat there and pondered these thoughts for a while; I finally decided to go outside. I left the ship and walked down to the big pond. I stared at my reflation, why was I so different? I shook my head and looked around, no hedgehogs around the park looked like me. I had to talk to Sonic.

I walked around for a while, trying to remember if Sonic told me where he live, after a while I gave up. I sat down on a curb. Someone sat down next to me, I looked and saw Sheila smiling.

"Hey Cyrus" she smiled

"Hi Sheila what's up?" I asked

"Just doing a bit of shopping, how about you?" she asked

"I'm looking for Sonic" I told her

"I don't think he's around here ya know?" she smiled

"Really?" I said sarcastically

She laughed and stood up, she offered her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Maybe you can ask around huh?" she smiled

"Yeah I guess I'll see you later" I said

"Bye Cy" she smiled and walked away

Cy? What does that mean?

Shaking my head I carried on walking, I then saw an orange echidna, she was at Vanillas! I walked over to her.

"Um hi, I'm Cyrus we met yesterday" I smiled as she looked at me

"Oh yes, I remember you, what's up?" she smiled back

"I'm looking for Sonic, can you tell me where he lives?" I asked

"Yeah, he lives on West island street, you can't miss it!" she smiled

"Thanks!" I shouted as I rushed away

After a few minutes of running, I came to a stop outside a street, the sign said

"WEST ISLAND STREET"

I found Sonic's apartment.

I knocked and the door swung open.

"Hey Cyrus what's up?" he asked

"I've came to ask you some questions about my childhood, okay?" I asked

"Sure come in"

MEANWHILE AT A DARK LABORTY

The evil doctor egg man was sitting there pondering on what next invention to use on the blue demon after a while of choosing he finally decided what to use.

"This will put Sonic out for good" the mad doctor cackled

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading please leave a review fave and follow

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	7. Chapter 7

CYRUS THE HEGEHOG

Chapter 7

With Sonic and Cyrus

"So tell me about are childhood?" Cyrus asked

"Okay, I was 3 when you were born; our Mother was a cobalt hedgehog and are Father was the same color as you, you were always by my side, and you followed me everywhere. After a few years though they couldn't handle you so they put you up for adoption" Sonic lied

"But why couldn't they handle me?" Cyrus asked sadly

"You were too much of a problem" Sonic explained

"Oh" Cyrus felt as though he was unwanted and started to leave but Sonic grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Come on stay you don't have to leave" Sonic said

"No, I need some time to think" Cyrus said in a tone that sent shivers down Sonic's spine, he quickly let go off Cyrus's hand. Cyrus slammed the door waking up Amy

"Hm, what was that?" Amy asked

"Cyrus, he's not a happy chappy to day" Sonic said

Amy laughed and turned on the TV they both gasped in shock when they found out that the bank a couple of streets away was being holed up.

With Cyrus

Cyrus felt as though he was about to explode with anger, how dare his parents get rid of him? He carried on walking until he saw a bunch of mobian police officers standing outside a bank. Confused Cyrus walked over to the men and asked what was going on they replied by telling them a metal hedgehog had broken onto the bank to steal there chaos emerald.

Cyrus stood there confused, a metal hedgehog? He had to see this up close. He walked up the stone steps and looked inside the glass door; there a metal blue hedgehog had a red chaos emerald in his hand. As soon as he saw this emerald his head started to hurt.

He felt as though he had seen this gem before. He pulled the door open and walked over to the metal hedgehog.

"Hey, what's that gem in your hand?" Cyrus asked

The robot just scanned him with his eyes

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Cyrus shouted

The robot just lifted his hand and it changed into a plasma cannon, Cyrus stumbled back but ended up tripping on a broken pillar, as he stood up the robot fired sending him flying though the wall and back out onto the street.

Cyrus vision was blurred, but he could see a white glove in front of him, he sat still for a few seconds until his sight came back to him. In front of him with a massive grin was Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked as he pulled Cyrus up

"Yeah but I can't say the same for piece of scrap after I'm done with it" Cyrus growled

The two hedgehogs charged into the bank to see the metal hedgehog waiting for them, now that Sonic was here Cyrus could notice the similarities between the two. "So it must be a version of Sonic" Cyrus thought

Sonic launched himself at the metal copy of him, while Cyrus started to charge his chaos beam attack

"Sonic hold him still!" Cyrus shouted

Sonic grabbed the metal hedgehog and holded him in front of Cyrus

"Chaos beam!" Cyrus shouted

The beam headed to the hedgehogs, sonic jumped out of the way, the beam hit the robot head on but barely made a dint

"What the Fu-

Cyrus had been cut short when the metal hedgehog launched himself at Cyrus, knocking him on the floor. Sonic charged a spindash and hit the robot knocking him of balance.

Cyrus jumped to his feet and started throwing punches at the speed of light at the hedgehog, but the robot was even faster! Dodging all of them except the one which Cyrus had put all of his power into Knocking the robot to the floor. Sonic then shouted

"COME OVER HERE QUICKLY"

Cyrus ran over to see Sonic surrounded by seven chaos emeralds, Cyrus was confused but there was no time for questions.

"Just concentrate on powering up" Sonic said

Sonic had already started to change, his quills where turning yellow and they turned up words, Cyrus started to charge up his power after a few seconds his quills turned bloody red, his eyes lost their pupils, his fangs become longer, and his claws turned black.

Cyrus felt ready. He flew at the robot and threw punches at the speed of light again, this time however every punch hit leaving massive dents in the robot plates. Cyrus then started to use chaos beam, as he was charging it the robot flew at him. He quickly shouted

"CHAOS CONTROL" shouted Cyrus

He reappeared behind the robot and then used his charged up

"CHAOS BEAM" shouted Cyrus

The robot turned to ash after he had used this attack. The chaos emerald fell to the floor; Cyrus went over and picked it up. As he was walking up to Sonic, his super form ran out, but not only that he felt dizzy and soon passed out on the floor.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sonic stood waiting for Cyrus to wake up. He had just explained what had happened to his friends. They had all gasped when they heard how easily he had beaten metal sonic

"If he's so powerful, why he would faint?" Shadow sneered a bit jealous of this newcomer

"Because, it was his first time in his super form, remember your first time? You passed out for weeks!" Sonic said laughing

"No I didn't!" Shadow said embarrassingly

Everyone laughed so hard that shadow used chaos boost (from sonic 06)

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" Shadow thundered

"Chill shad" said Knuckles

It took a while to calm Shadow down; Rouge had to take him outside to get some fresh air. After a while the door knocked Sonic answered thinking it was Shadow and Rouge. But It was that fox from yesterday

"Oh it's you" she glared

She stepped in uninvited and sat down

"Oh do come in" sonic said sarcastically

"How is he?" the fox asked ignoring Sonic

"He's fine and by the way who are you and how do you know Cyrus?" said Blaze

"I'm Sheila the fox, I met Cyrus yesterday" said Sheila

They sat there for a while in awkward silence, until charmy turned on the TV and put on the kids channel.

"Turn this shit off" said Knuckles

It was Adventures of Super Mario Brothers 3

"Hey I like this show" said Silver

Everyone (except charmy) glared at him

"How do you love this garbage" said Tails

"I never said I loved it" mumbled Silver

Just then Shadow walked in with his arm around Rouges waist as though nothing had happened.

"Hey Shad you okay?" asked Sonic

"Yes" Shadow said smiling

"Hey Shadow you got a bit of lipstick on your face" said Amy giggling

"What! Where!?" Shadow said

Everyone started laughing and after looking angry for a few minutes, Shadow soon joined in.

"Hey who's this" Rouge asked pointing at Shelia

"Cyrus's girlfriend" Sonic teased

Everyone laughed except for her and shadow (who just smiled)

She glared at sonic

"Well at least I don't lie to people!" Shelia shouted

Sonic looked at his shoes, after fighting with Cyrus today Sonic had felt a bond with him and had wished that he didn't have to lie to him

"Who's a liar?" said a voice

They all turned around to see Cyrus standing there with a frown on his face.

"Oh nobody!" shouted Sheila

"Hm, what are you doing here Sheila?" asked Cyrus

"Oh I heard on the news that you were in that fight so I decided to check on you" Sheila said

"Oh well I'm going to go home I'll see you guys later okay? "Cyrus said

"Will you walk me home?" asked Sheila

"Yeah sure" Cyrus said

The two of the left, after saying their goodbyes

"He's going to find out sooner or later" said Shadow

"yeah..but for now let's just let it slide" Sonic said watching Cyrus into the darkness

AT DOCTOR EGGMANS BASE

"Blast it all!" shouted the Doctor, slamming his hands on the table

He had just got word of his robots destruction

"Sir what should we use next" asked a robot

"we should lay low and look out for this hedgehog that sonic was with" said Eggman

"Yes sir!" All the robots chanted as they left the room

"I don't know who you are or what you are but mark my words I am going to find out" said doctor Eggman looking at a blurry photo of Cyrus taken after the fight.

End of chapter

A.N: wow my longest chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review and favourite and follow

To explain some things

I love Mario nearly as much as I love sonic but I thought it would be funny to have the sonic team hate Mario (except silver!)

If you want to see a pic of super Cyrus look at my profile pic that's him the story's pic is his normal form

I got the idea to use chaos beam with chaos control from watching goku use instant tramission Kamehameha.(I LOVE DRAGON BALL)


	8. Chapter 8

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 8

With Cyrus

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Sheila belong to me

**Cyrus's POV**

After yesterday's big fight, I had decided to take a break and fully recover. As I sat in my room on the space ship, i thought about how i had turned it my super form. I was a thousand times stronger in that form. But why did i faint? Maybe it was because I'd never used that form before.

There was a knock on the door, I sighed as i walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Me, Sonic" Sonic replied

I opened the door and there Sonic stood, grinning at me.

"What's up?" I asked frowning

"I need you to come with me for a sec okay?" Sonic asked

"Okay why?" I was confused

"Tails wants to try out his new machine and wants all of his friends to be there" Sonic said

I stood there for a few seconds wondering why Tails had invited me, he barely knew me. Maybe he and Tails were friends before he lost his memory. But this all sounded a bit weird to me. With a sigh i said.

"Okay let's go then" I sighed

We prepared to use Chaos control.

**Tails's POV**

"Darn it!" i shouted

"What's up Tails?" asked Cream politely

"This stupid machine won't start" I cursed

"Maybe I could help?" Cream asked smiling

"Okay then, grab me that spanner!" I smiled back

After, a few more tries me and Cream got the machine to work. Just then Sonic and Cyrus flashed in using Chaos control

"Hey Sonic oh um hey Cyrus" I said

Cyrus just nodded and smiled.

"Hey Tails! How the machine coming along?" Sonic asked

"It's working Sonic, although I couldn't have done it without Cream!" I smiled

Cream blushed and giggled, and then all of the other members of the Sonic team started to show up.

**Cyrus's POV**

"So what's this machine Tails?" asked Blaze

"Well it measures your chaos energy!" Tails said proudly

"Why would we want that?" asked Silver quite rudely

Sonic and Tails shot him a dark look and he just shrugged and continued to mess around with his powers making all sorts of things fly around the room.

"So, Cyrus how about you first!" Tails said getting back into business

Every one turned to look at me in the corner.

"Um sure" I blushed

I walked over to the machine and stepped into the capsule.

"Okay this here is Cyrus's stats, here you can see his gender, race, date of birth, his health and his Chaos energy" Tails said pointing at the monitor

Every gasped one as they saw my energy power nearly at the top of the bar.

"Oh don't worry that's probably the same as Shadows" Tails said in a reassuring tone

"Hm" was all Shadow could say

i on the other hand was trying to be relaxed but it was really hot and stuffy in the capsule, after a while he started to get a bit edgy and jumpy. Tails knocked on the glass causing me to jump.

"Are you okay?" asked Tails

"Yeah, it's just really hot in here" Cyrus said

"I'll let you out after I've done one more test" Tails said

I stood there waiting for waiting for Tails to start, when my head felt as though it was about to split into two. I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and i jumped to my feet and looked around.

i looked at the horror on the faces of those who stood around me.

"What?" i asked

"You passed out "said rouge

i listened as they explained what had happened.

"Sorry Tails" said I sadly

"It's ok- Tails was cut short by a massive BANG!

I woke up and looked around it looked as though Tail's work shop was in pieces.

i walked among the rubble shouting my friend's names. After a while i gave up hope until i heard an evil laughter.

He turned around to see a fat bald egg shaped man grinning at him.

"Hello! I am Doctor Ivo Robotnick" said the fat man

"What are you doing here?" I asked

The fat man never replied except he pulled out what looked like a tablet and threw it at me.

i looked at the tablet to see my friend's tied up in a dark room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" i shouted

i launched himself at the Eggman but went straight though him. It was an illusion!

i crushed the projector into pieces and screamed out.

"I HOPE YOUR LISTENING BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

i then charged out to Station Square, cursing Eggman as i ran.

End of chapter!

Thanks for reading leave a review and fave and follow

**Cyrus the hedgehog **


	9. Chapter 9

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 9

A.N in this chapter a new OC is introduced he belongs to

**Versai **

Cyrus's POV

i walked down the street; i was still trying to get over the fact that my friends had just been kidnapped by a fat bald man. i was so deep in thought that i knocked over a pitch black panther with turquoise markings all over his body.

"I'm so sorry" i apologised

"It's okay, you look troubled, is there something wrong?" asked the Black Panther

i didn't know wherever to trust this panther, but i decided to give it a shot.

"Well, my friends have just been kidnapped by a fat bald man" i said

The panther just stared at me.

"The man said his name was Doctor Ivo robotnick" i added

"OH you must mean doctor eggman" the panther explained

"Yeah I guess" i nodded

"Names Husk, maybe I could help you out?" asked Husk

i stood there thinking, maybe he was a spy? Or maybe he just wanted to help? In the end I decided to let him help.

"Okay then, but do you know were his base could be?" i asked

"No but maybe the commander of G.U.N knows?" Husk suggested

"Couldn't hurt to try" I smiled

The two of us set of down the road. After a few minutes of walking, we walked into a big gang of Dogs, cats and wolves. We tried to walk past them but the biggest wolf stopped us. He must be the leader i thought to myself.

"Were are you guys heading?" asked the leader

"Somewhere you're not" said Husk

"Hey I know you!" a guy in the crowd pushed passed his friends and stood in front of me.

"You're the guy who put Scourge in the nick!" he shouted

i cursed and started to walk back. But the whole gang followed me.

"Where'd do you think you're going!" said the leader

"Look I'm really busy I don't have time for games!" I shouted

"Too bad let's get him boys!" shouted the leader

They all pounced onto me, but me i was to fast i dodged out of the way. The whole lot of them all landed onto each other, looking like a weird game of pile on. i was about to throw in a few punches when i felt my whole body go cold. i then slipped on the floor. Confused i looked around to see the group of mobians frozen. Still in there pile on position.

He looked around to see Husk standing in front of him holding his hand out for him, grinning he pulled me up

"y.y...You did this?" I asked

"Yep" said Husk still smiling

"You have the powers of a cryokinetic?" I asked

"Yeah I was born and raised as one!" explained Husk

"Sweet!" I said

we heard a gasp and we turned around to see the leader standing there, his brain still not believing what he had just saw.

"I suggest you run and never speak of this again got that" Husk snarled

The guy just nodded and turned to run away. we carried on their trip to G.U.N, talking along the way. It turned out that Husk and his family are a part of the snow mages clan. An ancient clan that was started thousands of years ago. He was the most powerful in his family.

He had just finished telling me the time he had frozen his sister, which we then got to G.U.N's headquarters.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked the man at the door

"Were here to see the G.U.N commander" I said

"I'm sorry, you will have to book an appointment" said the man

"It's a life or death situation!" I shouted

The man just sighed and spoke into his ear piece

"Someone tell the commander that there some guys here to see him" he said into the earpiece

After a few minutes of waiting we were let into the building, they walked into the commander's office.

"So my men tell me that you have a situation?" asked the commander

"Yes we do" I said

I then spent a few minutes explaining what had happened to Sonic and his friends. After he was done the commander griped his chair and cursed.

"That Eggman never gives up" said the commander

"Do you know where we could find him?" asked Husk

"Here" the commander passed him a map "my men found his base a few days ago. We have been surveying it for a few days"

We both thanked him for his help and ran out; we charged though the forest after a few minutes of running, we came to a stop. A small egg shaped shed was sitting there in the middle of no were.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked to Husk who was holding the map

"Positive" he replied

I slowly walked over to the door expecting a trap, but it was a small elevator-type of thing. Inodded at Husk and we both walked into the room. Then pressed a button and the elevator started to move.

MEANWHILE WITH EGGMAN

"Hm so he finally decided to show up!" Eggman smiled with glee watching CCTV footage of Cyrus and Husk ride the elevator.

He then picked up his egg phone and phoned the commander of his army.

"Ready the troops!" he shouted gleefully

"Yes Sir!"

Eggman then turned round to face the group of mobians tied up. He walked over and pulled the gag out of Sonic's mouth.

"So your "Brother" is on his way" Eggman grinned

Eggman was surprised to see Sonic grinning back

"Just you wait eggman!" Sonic smiled

Back with Cyrus

The elevator made a hard stop; me and Husk jumped out of the elevator and proceeded to walk down the corridor. As we was though an alarm went off. The door at the end of the corridor opened up to revile an army of egg pawns.

Cyrus smiled

"Let me handle this!" I said

I then Ran at the robots, and then rolled into a ball smashing them away as though they were bowling pins. I then used chaos control (I still had the chaos emerald from the bank) and flashed in and out of the room, appearing behind the robots and punching them with my spiky hands.

After a few more robots i was done, i appeared behind Husk and smiled at him.

"Well that was easy wouldn't you agree?" i joked

Husk just smiled and shook his head. we carried on down the corridor until they came up to a sign saying.

"DANGER PROTOTYPES AHEAD"

we pushed open the door the room was dark and moody. we heard scraping noises on the walls. Suddenly out of no were a Song started to play. The song sounded happy and upbeat. meand Husk looked at each other with confused faces. When suddenly, the song became distorted. They looked around to see a red gem coming close to them.

Husk tried to walk back but tripped over a pipe; he felt scared and didn't know what to do. Out of nowhere he heard a bloodcurdling scream. That never seemed to end, he covered his ears. He then felt something moving behind him he looked up and screamed himself

There stood a doll covered in blood; it looked as though it was based of Tails. It had a red gem on its head and a scary smile on its face. It held it hand out to touch him but before it could he heard someone shout

"CHAOS BEAM"

A massive energy beam hit the doll, making it exploded into a pile of wool. Husk sighed in relief and felt someone lift him up he turned around to see me with a smile on my face

"You okay" i asked

"Yeah, I thought that thing was going to kill me" Husk admitted

"Well let's get the hell out of this room" i grinned at him

We carried on in the dark room; we kept prepared just in case eggman had any more nasty surprises.

After a while they came out into a corridor. They looked around at the doors until they saw what they were looking for.

"DOCTOR ROBOTNICKS QUARTERS

DO NOT DISTURB!

"Well I guess we are going to disturb him!" said Husk with a grin

i nodded and then kicked down the door, there i saw his friends tied up, i ran over to them, with Husk at his heels. i pulled Sonic's gag off

"Hey Sonic" i said with a grin

"It's a trap!" Sonic shouted

"So glad you could join me Cyrus" said a voice

i turned to see the Eggman in his new machine grinning at him.

"So I'm here what do you want!" i growled

"I'm here to offer you a choice, join me and we rule the world I can build Eggmanland while you can build Cyrus City!, or you can die along with your friends" he explained

"Why would I join you?" i asked

"Because you are evil, like me. Sonic lied to you He told you that you were brothers, he lied! You are like me my boy, you go around planets stealing there chaos emeralds, you're not Sonic's brother he only told you that so you wouldn't destroy the planet!" Eggman explained

i turned to look at Sonic

"Is it true?" I asked

"Cyrus..." Sonic said weakly

"IS IT TRUE SONIC!" I shouted

"YES I'M SORRY" shouted Sonic

i felt angry, i knew Sonic done what was best. But i didn't forgive him. Not yet at lease.

"Excellent destroy him Cyrus" shouted Eggman

i felt rage, how dare this fat egghead speak to me like that!

It was then that i broke the ropes holding his friends. Sonic stood up and got ready to fight me. With Shadow, Knuckles and Silver backing him

i laughed and charged a Chaos beam, i was about to shoot it when as quick as Sonic can run, turned around and shot it at eggman, the beam knocked the egg man's machine over. As he struggled to get up, I turned to Sonic.

"Give me the chaos emeralds" i said

"NO you can't take them!" Sonic shouted

"I'm trying to help you Sonic! Just give them to me!" i shouted

Sonic sighed and threw the emeralds over to me.

i powered up, but this time i felt different, i felt anger, sadness and hate. After a few seconds I finally finished powering up, i looked down at myself to see that i wasn't like i was before, i was now pitch black. With white piercing eyes and sharper gloves.

"What the hell!" I shouted

"That's your dark form this is what happens when you use the negative energy of the chaos emeralds" explained Tails

"So I've got some new powers, why don't I test them out!" I shouted

I turned to see Eggman reading his machine. I flew over to him and started to punch the machine. I was punching so fast that my hands were becoming a blur. The machine blew .knocking me back. i walked over to see the mangled body of the doctor.

"He... He. Killed eggman! " gasped Silver

"Yeah so?" Shadow said

i turned around to see my friends looking at him, they didn't know weaver i was going to hurt them.

"So I save your asses and I don't even get a thank you?" i smiled

Everyone laughed and hugged each other, I smiled and changed back into normal form, i then walked over to Sonic and hugged him.

"I don't care weaver I was evil, that's the old me I'm now one of you guys!

Everyone smiled and then walked over and thanked me for saving them.

"I couldn't have done it without Husk" i laughed

Every one turned to see Husk standing there smiling.

i walked over and high fived him

"Thanks buddy" i said

"Can we get out of here now, that doll really creeped me out!?" Husk asked

"Yeah come on guys!" i laughed

They all left the base, leaving the body of the Eggman behind.

End of chapter

A.N wow spent a while on this.

**CYRUS THE HEDGEHOG **


	10. Chapter 10

Cyrus The hedgehog

Chapter 10

With Cyrus

A.N remember there are still 2 more OC spaces to be filled in if you want yours in this please message me and he/she will be in the next chapter

Sonic belongs to SEGA

Cyrus and Sheila belong to me

Husk belongs to Shattered spirits

**Enjoy!**

Cyrus sat there in his space ship, bored out of his mind. It had been two weeks since the whole Eggman fiasco.

But lately he had begun to have nightmares every so often. They would always be the same.

In the dream

_Cyrus walked over to Sonic's house, he knocked but there was no answer, after waiting patiently he finally decided to break the door down. There lay sonic, his body mangled up from what looked like animal claws. Around him lay his other friends all in the same condition; he looked down to see his claws dripping in blood._

Cyrus woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, why did he keep having these dreams?

**With knuckles**

Knuckles sat there bored, guarding a massive gem with ultimate power isn't as fun as it sounds. He sat there watching the clouds, he felt some one sit down next to him, and he turned to see Tikal, with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Um hey" knuckles said

"Hey knux, just came to see you, how are you doing?" asked Tikal

"Fine other than the fact I have to guard this emerald for the rest of my life" Knuckles moaned

Tikal sighed and started to sing knuckle's favourite lullaby from when he was a kid.

Knuckles smiled and hugged Tikal, while the two watched the sun go down

Back with Cyrus

Cyrus threw a piece of glass at the wall shattering it into a million pieces. He sighed angrily as he heard a knock on the door. He went over and unlocked the door to see Husk smiling at him

"Hey I was in the Park and remembered that you live here so I decided to check up on you" Husk explained still smiling

"Sure come in I could use the company" Cyrus admitted

Husk walked into the space ship and was surprised to see the room in a tip.

"Guess you're too busy to clean up this shit am I right?" Husked asked

Cyrus laughed and nodded.

"I'm going for a walk in the Park, you wanna come?" Husk asked

"Sure any think to get me out of this hellhole" Cyrus said

**With Shadow and Sonic**

"I'm the fastest!" Sonic shouted

"In your dreams Blue Boy!" Shadow snarled

The two hedgehogs had decided to race, this was 6 hours ago they had ran around the earth about 2 times.

Shadow stopped suddenly.

Sonic screeched to a stop grinning.

"Finally admitting I'm the fastest thing alive?!" Sonic laughed

"Shut up!" shadow snarled

The two hedgehogs got down and hid behind the rocks, a green bird and a green hedgehog walked out from a cave.

"So Scourge, you still looking for that guy who beat the shit out of you?" Jet smirked

"Shut it Pea Brain! When I find that guy he's in for a world of pain!" Scourge growled

"Hm last I heard he was living in a park!" Jet explained

"Well why don't we find out CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Scourge

With a green flash the two were gone, sonic and shadow looked at each other

"Cyrus!" they both gasped

**Back With Cyrus**

Cyrus and Husk had been walking around the edge of the pond feeding the ducks; they didn't know that they were being watched from afar.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Cyrus

"Shoot" Husk replied

"You know when we were at eggman's base" Cyrus started

"Yeah" Husk replied

"Wel- there you are chump!

Cyrus turned to see Scourge the hedgehog standing in a cocky pose, with a green bird who was called Jet.

"Hm what do you want Snot!" Cyrus smiled

Scrooge's eyes turned to fire after Cyrus said this

"Arr you think your funny huh?" Scourge shouted

Scourge launched himself at Cyrus wrapping his arms around Cyrus's neck; Jet on the other hand took to the sky as he dodged Husk's ice spears. Cyrus finally managed to prise Scourges hands off his neck.

Cyrus threw a hard punch but Scourge easily dodged it and threw 3 semi-hard punches, the second knocked Cyrus on to his ass.

Jet launched a sky dive attack at Husk but Husk had amazing reflexes and dodged. Jet then wrapped his wings around Husk and started to peck him.

Scourge charged a spindash and threw himself at Cyrus, at the last second Cyrus caught scourge and threw him onto the ground. He then body slammed onto scourge making him lose all the air in his body.

Husk escaped Jets hold and shot an ice beam freezing the bird.

As scourge got his breath back, Cyrus charged a chaos beam attack. Scourge then jumped up and rolled into Cyrus, Making Cyrus shoot his beam in to the air. The two were gasping for breath.

"You're not bad but now it's time to show you my real power!" Scourge shouted

He then pulled out 7 Anarchy Beryl's (Anti-chaos emeralds)

He powered up to his super form making him 1000 times stronger.

Cyrus then prepared for death but out of no was a yellow ball that hit Scourge knocking him out of balance. Cyrus opened his eyes to see,

"Sonic?" asked Cyrus

"Yeah! Come here let me share this energy with you!" he replied

Cyrus ran over and powered up, becoming Super Cyrus,

"All right let's finish this!" Cyrus growled

Cyrus launched himself at Scourge and the two Super hedgehogs began to fight. Fists flew as they tried to knock each other out, in the end Cyrus hit scourge knocking him into the pond. Cyrus then began to charge his chaos beam attack.

"CHAOS BEAM" shouted Cyrus

The whole pond exploded. Scourge's knocked out body landed onto the pavement with a sickening CRUNCH!

Cyrus turned back to his normal from and smiled at the blue hedgehog, which put thumbs up to him. Cyrus then looked at the green hedgehog and smiled

"Have fun in prison Snot!" laughed Cyrus

Scourge moaned on the ground as the guys laughed.

**A few hours later**

"Thanks for your help!" Cyrus thanked

"It's nothing, well I got to blast see ya next time!" sonic said and with that he was gone

Cyrus turned to husk

"Thanks buddy!" Cyrus said cheerfully

"Well what kind of friend would I be if I stood there and watched you getting beat up?" Husk laughed

And with that the two walked away

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 11

Sonic belongs to SEGA

Cyrus and Sheila belong to me

Husk belongs to shattered sprits

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

With Cyrus

It had been a few weeks ever since Cyrus had saw Sonic, he and his friends never visited anymore. Husk and Shelia did visit often, so at least he had company. Cyrus was watching the T.V when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to see Tails waiting patiently for him to open.

"Hey Cyrus how are you?" Tails asked happily

"Fine, what brings you here?" asked Cyrus

"Well, I recently found an ancient script with langue I never see before, but after a while, I finally deciphered it, it's a map! It leads to the legendary lost golden moon village, were the moon is solid gold!" Tails explained

"Cosmic, but why are you telling me?" asked Cyrus

"Well, were all going on an expedition to find this village? So we thought you could come along to!" Tails said getting excited.

"Okay so when are we leaving?" asked Cyrus

"In a few hours, get your stuff packed and meet us at the mystic ruins" said Tails

Tails bid his farewell and walked over to his plane. Cyrus watched as tails flew away, soon becoming a dot in the sky.

Cyrus walked into his home and jumped for joy.

"Finally I get out of this metal heap!" he thought

With Sonic

Sonic was busy packing his items, when a knock on the door startled him. He went over and opened to see Amy.

"Hi sonic!" she exclaimed

"Err hi" Sonic replied

She pushed passed Sonic, and ran into his living room. She plonked herself on the couch.

"Sonic are you going on the trip?" Amy asked brightly

"Yeah, why?" Sonic replied

"Well I was thinking that once we get there, maybe me and you can take a romantic stroll?" asked Amy

"Um sure!" Sonic said embarrassed

A few hours later

The Sonic team all crowed outside Tails's work shop. They were getting really inpatient,

"HURRY UP TAILS!" Knuckles shouted

Tails came bustling out of his workshop carrying his satchel.

"Okay I'm ready!" Tails said

"Finally" Everyone said

And so they were of, they stuck to their own groups. After a few hours of walking they came to a stop. There a wall of stone stood.

"Great, a dead end!" Sliver moaned

They sat there and waited while Tails examined the wall, after a few minutes he finally said something

"I don't know how to open it" Tails admitted

Everyone groaned and cursed. Cyrus just growled

"Step aside Tails" Cyrus growled

Cyrus began to charge his chaos beam attack, while Tails jumped out of the way.

"CHAOS BEAM!" the wall shattered into a thousand pieces

"Dam! You nearly killed me!" Tails exclaimed

"Who cares? "Shadow moaned

The whole team ran into the whole that Cyrus made.

They all gasped.

They were standing in a massive room. That was as big as a country; all around them were golden houses and in the sky were there should have been a rock roof, was a massive golden rock that was the moon Tails had told them about.

They stepped down the steps, but as soon as they reached the bottom step, they heard a fierce roar.

Everyone got into a fighting position, then a massive rainbow gorilla Landed in front of them. He wore a spike collar, an old XXXXXXXXL doctor pepper T-shirt, A gold jacket with matching Gloves.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" the beast roared

"Like we have to tell you fatso!" Shadow shouted

The beast didn't like to be called Fatso, it charged at Shadow knocking him down. As Shadow struggled to get the beast off him, Sonic and silver charged but easily bouncing of the creature. Cyrus and knuckles charged a spindash and hit the creature on the back, ripping his jacket. The Beast threw Shadow though lots of pillars, leaving him lifeless in a pile of rubble.

He turned and swung his massive fist knocking Sonic, Silver and knuckles out. Cyrus Chaos controlled behind the beast and preceded to throw lots of punches, he was easily knocked out by a punch to the face.

He was about to run off when, the beast turned around to see Amy whacking him with her piko-piko hammer. Amy feared the worst but the monster laughed.

"Why is a pretty girl like you using a weapon like that?" asked the beast

Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at the monster

"You're not going to hurt me?" Amy asked

"I would never hurt a Girl especially a pretty one like you" said the monster blushing.

"Do you have a name?" asked Amy

"Yes I am Spencer Daniel Ricardo" Spencer said

"What a nice name!" Amy exclaimed

"What's your name?" Spencer asked

"Amy rose!" Amy said cheerfully

"What a beautiful name エイミーローズ said Spencer

"You speak Japanese?" asked Amy in shock

"Of course I le-

He was cut off by Sonic who spin attack him.

Spencer growled and lifted Sonic up instead of eating him; he wiped him in his armpits.

"No STOP Spencer he's my friend!" shouted Amy

Spencer dropped Sonic.

"He's you're friend?" asked Spencer repulsed

"Yes" Said Amy

After a while of talking, they finally agreed to never speak of this place, Spencer told them that like Knuckles he guarded something special to his family. Cyrus apologised for blowing the front door open, and Shadow (after a long talk with rouge) finally apologised for calling him fatso.

"Goodbye new friends!" Spencer called as they left the town

A few hours later

The team had finally made it to Tails's workshop, they were all Shattered. They all left after saying good night.

**With Cyrus**

**Cyrus Fell asleep as soon as he hit his pillow. He didn't hear the door open; a strange figure entered the room, and shook him awake. **

End of chapter

A.N sorry about the short chapter, also if there are mistakes blame it on the fact that I was awake all night. Well any way thanks for reading, review and fave.

**Cyrus the hedgehog **


	12. Chapter 12

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 12

A.N I will now be doing this story from now on, in POV's so if you think that this is a good way to have the chapters please tell me

**Shadows POV**

I sat there in a small diner that was down the road from my home. It was only a cheap meal there, so I decided to go. The news was on in there, as I looked though I saw a woman talking to an agent of G.U.N. the man looked about 22 but had a very mature face.

"So Agent Smithers, tell us about this supposed "alien" asked the news lady

"Well we recently got an agent of ours, Sonic the hedgehog to go check out a strange energy" replied Smithers

"We at G.U.N feel as though Sonic's after report of the mission was wrong, he told us that he never found nothing, but as you can see from this CCTV footage of the bank robbery that happened, you see a strange hedgehog that we've never seen before" replied Smithers

I gasped and threw my fork down with a loud clatter; I threw a few pounds on the table and ran out. I started to skate to Mobius Park. I knew what was going to happen to him if they caught him. Cyrus would be killed, and then they would cut him open and search around him. I couldn't let this happen, even though I don't really trust him. If they killed him we would lose a good ally.

I skated to his space ship, I gasped for breath, and ever since he blew a hole through my chest I had trouble breathing. I knocked and waited patiently. After a few minutes I blasted the door open and charged though.

Only to see him fast asleep, I walked over and shook him awake.

"Cyrus get up!" I Shouted

"Five more minuets mum!" he groaned

That was when I got angry, I grabbed his mattress and threw it at the wall. He bounced on to the floor.

"Okay I'm up for god's sake" he moaned

I grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen G.U.N is coming for you!" I shouted "we need to leave, grab a few items. You have five minutes before I drag you out of here"

I stood and watched as Cyrus grabbed a few of his personal belongings.

"Done!" he exclaimed

As I was about to lead him outside, I saw what looked like the whole squadron of G.U.N. I mentally cursed to myself as they tried to cooperate with us.

"Shadow the hedgehog, give us the alien and you may leave harm free" persuaded the G.U.N commander

"Fuck that!" I screamed back

I then grabbed Cyrus and chaos controlled out of there. I sent us to Tails's work shop, but Tails didn't seem to be around. Me and Cyrus looked around for a few minutes but couldn't find anyone.

"What are we going to do shadow?" Cyrus asked

"I guess we should go see Sonic, I was hoping that I could hide you here" I explained

"Why?" Cyrus asked

I spent a few minutes telling him why G.U.N was after him, after that I hid him in Tails's panic room.

"Guess I have to find Sonic" I sighed

**Cyrus's POV**

I stood waiting for Shadow to come back, but after a while I gave up. I just went back to bed. I wish I never though, because what I dreamed of scared me for life.

In Cyrus's dream

I stumbled down a corridor covered in blood, my quills were dripping and my teeth felt sharper, for some reason I could hear thousands of people screaming in my head. I carried on running until I came to a stop at a big wooden door.

I pushed the door open to find a pile of bodies, not just any bodies though but all of my friends. But the weirdest thing was that I somehow felt happy, I could see that Shadow was still alive, so I walked over and stood on his head until he died. I laughed like a maniac

I gasped and jumped up, I was covered in cold sweat. I ran a hand down my quills to see if they were still covered in blood. I thanked the lord that it was just a dream. I sat down for a few minutes before I nodded off again. This time I never had a nightmare.

**Sonics POV**

I sat there playing on my PS4, I had really got addicted to battlefield 4, I found it better than call of duty. But as I was playing I heard someone kick the door, I raced over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey! What's your problem!" I shouted, being annoyed after the fact that I was rudely interrupted.

It was Shadow; he pushed past me and walked into my room.

"Hey! You can't just come in here uninvited!" I exclaimed

"Shut up, we have to hurry!" he shouted back

He explained to me what the problem was and I finally agreed to it. We were about to Chaos control out of there when a massive robot destroyed the door.

"Great, I just had that painted!" I shouted

End of chapter

A.N sorry for the short chapter, this was a test chapter, if you think that I should use this type of chapter from now on please tell me, don't forget to review


	13. Chapter 13

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 13

Sonic belongs to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, agent Smith and Doctor Sherman belong to me

Husk and ? Belong to Shattered spirits

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

**? POV**

I was walking down the road, listening to my music, when I looked into the TV store. I saw that there was breaking news! I ran into the shop and took out my earphones. On the TV I saw the commander of GUN and an alien scientist, Doctor Sherman!

I hadn't seen him since he locked me up! I remember it like it was yesterday.

**? Flashback**

I woke up strapped to a table, my eyes burned. I could make out two men dressed as nurses, they looked over to me and they gasped as they saw that I was awake. The big one ran over with a syringe in his hand and roughly jabbed it into my arm.

It hurt like hell, but after a few seconds the pain went away. But I felt dizzy and began to nod of, I tried to stay wake but it was no hope. I passed out into darkness.

I woke up a few hours later; I was in a dark cell. No one was around, I walked over to the bars and gave them a tug, no luck, I then decided to use my hidden power to get out, I flattened myself until I was so thin that I could fit though the bars, I ran over and got the keys to the door, I opened the door and sprinted to freedom.

**End of flashback**

That was months ago, I had come to station square and had applied for a waitress job, I kept on the low, using a fake name wherever I went and never making friends. I had nightmares every so often and was always on the lookout for danger.

I left the shop and carried on down the road until I came to a stop outside my work place. It was called "Yummy in My Tummy!" it was a dump, but it paid well. I walked into the back of the diner and put on my apron.

"Hey Mary!" shouted sweaty Joe

They called him sweaty Joe because he barley showered.

I sighed and turned to face him.

"What?" I asked

"You still on for tonight?" he winked

"No" I said simply

He growled and turned back to the stove, he thought he was a lady's man but was just a stinker. No one liked him; well no one liked me as well.

I worked the late shift because there was nothing to do in my apartment, except watch boring soaps I tried to stay happy like I normally am but ever since I escaped from the hospital I just felt down. After a few boring hours I was allowed to go.

I stepped out and it started to rain. I decided to take the fast way home, as I stepped into the alley a man stepped in front of me.

"Hello Sickle, did you really think you could get away?" smiled Doctor Sherman

**Sonic's POV**

After that big robot had destroyed my door, it was go time. I grabbed my watch and put it on, it was a Miles Electric, this thing stored shields, I pressed on a thunder shield and got ready to pounce, the robot charged at us and we both dived out of the way.

I charged a thunder dash and launched it at the massive robot; I hit it dead on, knocking it on its ass. Shadow then threw a Bunch of Chaos spears at the robot, they all hit it. The robot exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Danm that was easy!" I exclaimed

Shadow nodded and we both Chaos controlled to Tail's. There we found Cyrus asleep; he looked as though he was having a nightmare, we shook him awake. He gasped and latched himself onto me and looked at me with eyes of terror. I pushed him off.

"What's wrong with you?" I moaned

"Bad dream" Cyrus said holding his head

"We don't have time to talk we've got to move!" Shadow shouted as he grabbed supplies

I ran over and grabbed some supplies with him, while Cyrus got to his feet. When we were ready, we got ready to open the door when we heard a loud BANG!, there stood what looked like a metal version of Cyrus.

"Looks like G.U.N made a metal you!" Shadow shouted

But it wasn't just a metal version of Cyrus, an android of Shadow dropped down.

"Great another faker!" I groaned

Shadow growled at his copy and launched himself in ball form at it. It fell to the ground.

Just then Metal Sonic burst through the door; I groaned and put a fire shield on, metal sonic spin dashed into me knocking me onto the floor. I threw him off and used a fire dash on him, he caught me and threw me off him.

This was going to be a long fight.

**Shadow's POV**

I spin dashed into the Android, which made him go through a wall, I skated over to it and picked it up, but the Android kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees as the Android pulled of its rings, making it turn red.

I growled and threw a barrage of Chaos spear's at it, they all bounced of it and it countered one back at me. I dived back as it blew up.

This was going to be Fun!

**Cyrus's POV**

I was still a bit sleepy, so I was knocked to the floor before I could realise, I jumped up and threw many punches at the robot, but it just caught all of them, it threw me back and started to charge a Chaos beam, I dodged out of the way as it blew up next to me.

"Hey Cyrus Come here!" shouted Sonic

I ran over to see Sonic and Shadow surrounded by 7 Chaos emeralds, the robots were frozen in place, Shadow must have used Chaos Freeze on them. Sonic and Shadow turned super, I Stood there as they passed their power onto me, I then turned super and charged at my Robot copy. Destroying it instantly.

"Well that was easy" said Super Shadow

"I wouldn't say that yet!" shouted Super Sonic

We looked over to see what looked like every Robot G.U.N had

"Well let's get started!" I shouted

**End of chapter**

**A.N thanks for reading please leave a review **


	14. Chapter 14

Cyrus the Hedgehog

Chapter 14

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, Sherman and Smithers belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai (Shattered sprits)

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

**Sickle's POV**

They strapped me back onto the table, which I was strapped to before; fear ran though my body as the Doctor prepared the syringe. He walked over slowly and grabbed my hand, he then roughly jabbed it into my arm.

All of a sudden my arm went numb, I couldn't lift it. I tried but it just flopped limply, the Doctor then strapped me to a machine, the machine looked like it was a vacuum, I thought it was going to suck all the energy out of me.

But before he could turn it on a panther walked in, he wore a nurse's suit and looked like he had just started.

"Hey new orders, bring her back to her cell" said the panther

"Who said this?" said the man

"Sherman" the panther said simply

With a sigh the man grabbed the wires and pulled them out of my body, he then picked me up, like I weighed nothing. And walked out the door, I bounced on his shoulder as he walked. My head hurt and something about that panther seemed weird.

I was then thrown into my old cell.

"Great! I'm stuck here again!" I moaned to myself

"At least you're not alone" said a voice

I looked over to see a fox, not just any Fox though, a two tailed one.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails" said Tails

"I can tell why they call you that, I'm Sickle the Fox" I replied

We shook hands and began to talk for a while, when suddenly the door burst open. It was the panther who got me out of that room.

"Tails you okay?" asked the panther

"Husk?" Tails gasped

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Husk said

The two got ready to leave, but soon realised that I was just sitting there with my jaw hanging.

"Do you want to come?" asked Tails

"Nooo" I said sarcastically as I got to my feet

We ran out of the room, there I heard many people screaming for help, I couldn't just leave them. I grabbed the keys and ran from cell to cell opening the doors.

"What are you doing?" Husk hissed

"I can't just leave them!" I hissed back

Husk sighed and ran for the door, but as he did BANG! The door broke open, a massive bear Mobian charged at Husk pinning him down, Tails ran at the bear and started to spin his tails, he flew over the bear and dropped dummy rings on it.

The bear roared loudly and swiped at Tails, knocking him on the floor. The beast was about to kill Tails when I used my mutant arms to grab him. I pulled him over to me while Husk punched the bear knocking on his ass.

Husk then threw ice spears at the beast, which all shattered on its thick hide. I wrapped my arms around the beast, while Husk turned his hand into an icicle he proceeded to beat the beast until it passed out.

We both high fived and ran to Tails.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah fine" replied Tails as Husk helped him up

"Well let's get moving!" Husk shouted

We ran to the door that the bear broke and looked around there we saw a window.

"Let's break that window!" I shouted

Husk then threw an ice spear at the glass, which shattered on impact. But as it shattered an alarm was set of.

I jumped through the glass, with Tails and Husk at my heels.

We ran to freedom again

**Sonic's POV**

Hundreds, no wait thousands of robots charged at us. Some shot missiles at us we flew up and started to use Chaos control, but before we could a rocket hit me dead on, sending me backwards. Cyrus Chaos controlled around the ruins knocking robot into pieces and using chaos beam on them. Shadow put up his barrier and started to shoot Spears of light at the robots, destroying hundreds.

I charged at the robots using Chaos boost, knocking them into scrap. It went on for a few minutes before there was nothing left but a pile of metal.

**? POV**

"Commander, I have sights on the alien what should I do?" I asked

"Fire at will agent!" shouted the commander

I prepared to fire the explosion, I pressed the button and a massive rocket the size of a sky scraper shot out of the cannon.

"Get a load of this Cyrus! Hahahah" I laughed

**Cyrus's POV**

We stood there for a while, regaining are energy. I could hear a strange whistling noise heading are way, when I turned around a massive missile was heading my way. In fear I opened a Chaos control portal; I grabbed Sonic and Shadow and threw them through it.

I was about to jump in it myself, but I was too slow.

BANG BANG BANG!

**Sonic's POV**

I looked around, where are we? I turned to see Shadow passed out, I flew over to him and used Chaos heal, he woke up instantly.

"Were are we?" Shadow asked

"I don't know" I admitted

I heard a loud roar and looked over to see Spencer!, we were at the golden moon village.

"Sonic why are you here!" he shouted

"We were teleported here Spencer!" I shouted

"Hm Teleported?" Spencer asked

"Yeah an-wait a minute! Weres Cyrus?" Shadow shouted

We flew around the village looking for him, No luck, we couldn't find him.

"You don't think he was caught do you?" Shadow asked

"I don't know but were going to find out!" I shouted

"I will come with you!" Spencer shouted

Then that was that we all grabbed each other and Chaos controlled back to Tail's.

I fell to my knees in horror, the place were Tail's workshop used to be was a massive hole. Not a sign of life.

"CYRUS!" I screamed

**Sickles POV**

We had been running for hours dodging ships that flew past, looking for us, we needed to get out of this area before the sun rises, when I looked up I saw a massive floating island.

"Angel Island!" Tails shouted

"What?" Husk asked

"That's were Knuckles lives, he will help us!" Tails said confidently

"Okay then let's get up there!" Husk shouted

He then looked at me

"Are you coming?" he asked

"Guess I have no other choice" I admitted

I guess this was going to be a long time before I got home

**? POV**

"Commander, target has been neutralised" I explained

"Good work solider!" he shouted

I smiled to myself

"You can expect a pay rise Smithers"

Just you wait Sonic I will find you

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading please review and fave

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	15. Chapter 15

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 15 Revenge

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Sheila, Sherman and Smithers belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf 99

**Sonic's POV**

I felt lost.

I felt lonely.

I felt hurt.

Cyrus was dead. Never to come back, we stood there for what felt hours, looking at the spot where we last saw him.

Never had I felt so angry, I just wanted to burst! Luckily I had gone out of super form; otherwise I might have hurt someone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Shadow. His face was grim and sad.

"I'm sorry Sonic" He apologised

I stared at him. Why should he apologise? This was G.U.N's fault! I won't rest until I destroy them!

It was there a flash back played him my head.

**Sonic's flash back**

I walked down the road, not looking back. Cyrus had just stormed out my house after I told him lies, plus there was a break in at the bank. But worst of all was when Cyrus shouted at me, the tone of voice he used scared me.

I promised to myself that I would help him, just to repay the fact that I was lying to him.

I turned round the corner by the bank, there I saw Cyrus lying on the floor. I ran over to him and helped him up.

And there's the time he saved my life.

There I was, Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest and bravest thing alive, Tied to a Stupid post.

I felt worried, all of my friends were next to me, I didn't admit my feelings to my friends because I had to keep a brave face on. When suddenly BANG! The door burst open and Cyrus ran in. I had never been so happy.

**End of flash back **

I stood there looking up to the sky, why did this happen?

Then something snapped I looked over to see the seven Chaos emeralds waiting for me.

I walked over and stepped in the middle of them.

**Shadow's POV**

I was Angry, why had G.U.N done this?

I looked over to see Sonic grinning; I knew what that face was. That was the face of revenge.

I skated over and tried to pull him away, but I was too late,

God help us.

**Sonic's POV**

I felt angry and betrayed as I powered up, causing my aura to turn pitch black, Shadow tried to stop me but he was too late. I was already finished.

**Dark Super Sonic's POV**

I laughed like a maniac, the power felt so good, Shadow jumped in my way before I could leave, I easily blew him away, with the power of Chaos Lash. He fell to the ground and groaned. Spencer growled and charged, he picked me up and tried to squash me, but I pulled his fingers open and smashed my fist in his nose.

He roared and tried to head-butt me, I flew out of the way and Used Chaos boost, right into his back, causing him to have a spasm and fall to the ground.

I laughed and used Chaos Control. Time to pay Station Square a visit.

**Amy Rose's POV**

I sat there tugging on my dress. It had been hours since Sonic had left; they had just been on a wonderful date.

**Flash back**

I couldn't believe it! Sonic the hedgehog was going on a date with me!, after all these years of begging he had finally agreed!

We went to a fancy Italian parlour, Mama Mia's; I had always wanted to go!

We entered and Sonic pulled my chair back for me like a gentleman, we sat down and ordered are meals.

"So Amy, enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked me

"loving every second!" I said

Sonic smiled and clapped his hands, suddenly the music stopped; I blushed as everyone looked at me.

"would you like to dance?" Sonic asked, holding a hand out to me.

I nodded and let him drag me to the dance floor.

He put his arms around my waist; I looked up at him blushing.

"Oh come on Amy, this is how you're supposed to dance!" Sonic moaned

Sonic nodded and the music started again.

**End of Flash back**

I sat there for a while daydreaming, when I then heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Tikal, Silver and Blaze, they all looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked confused

"Have you watched the news?" Silver asked quickly as they pushed passed me

"No why?" I asked interested

Blaze grabbed the remote and put on Mobius News. There was breaking news.

I gasped and fell onto the couch.

There on the TV, was Sonic, but in his dark form, smiling as he vaporized buildings.

"We don't know why This has happened, but Sonic had used the negative energy from the Chaos emeralds" Tikal explained

I was flabbergasted, why was Sonic doing this?

The news then went back to the studio were two men were conversing.

"So doctor Sherman, why do you think Sonic is doing this?" asked the anchor man

"well I believe that Sonic has moved over to the dark side! He has killed many innocent lives today! If Sonic isn't caught by tomorrow, The whole city will be destroyed!" shouted Doctor Sherman

"Well doctor, G.U.N told us that they are sending in their best men" replied The anchor man

I felt tears fall into my lap, I was so confused. It was just a normal day and then this happens!

"were are knuckles, Tails, Rouge and Shadow?" I asked

"Knuckles is guarding the emerald, Rouge is at G.U.N, We can't find Tails or Shadow" Blaze said

I walked into the bathroom, crying my eyes out.

I heard shouts in the living room.

"NO! you're not going Silver!" Blaze screamed

"I have to stop him!" Silver shouted

"You're insane! He's too strong!" Blaze shouted back

"Please! We must stop arguing!" Tikal shouted

I sat down and sobbed.

Why Sonic? Why?.

**Dark Super Sonic's POV**

I laughed like a mad man as I blew up a truck. This was so fun! Slowly I was making my way to the G.U.N building.

Revenge was so sweet!

**Husk's POV**

We sat on the altar of the master emerald, Talking.

"So this Sherman locked Tails and Sickle up?" Knuckles asked

"Yes! He's done this before!" Sickle shouted

I turned to look at her, she was very pretty, and her purple Eyes radiated joy. I blushed

"Hey Husk what are you Blushing about?" Tails grinned

"Hm?" I said pretending as though I never heard him

"I asked why you were blushing" Tails laughed

"oh erm It's really hot" I smiled

I turned and Knuckles winked at me.

"Nice save" he mouthed

I was about to say something when a bat dropped out of no were.

"Hey knuckie, have you heard the news" asked the Bat

"No Rouge, I haven't why what happened" Knuckles asked

Rouge spent a few minutes explaining what had happened.

We all gasped when she finished.

"Sonic's destroying the city?" Knuckles looked confused

"Yes! We need to get to safety!" Tails shouted

"I'm not leaving the Master Emerald, Sonic will have to go through me first.

"look you Red idiot!" Rouge shouted as she tossed a tablet at him

We all gathered around to see Video footage of Dark Super Sonic destroying the city.

"Okay let's get moving !" Knuckles gulped after the video

I shook my head and grabbed my bag

Why was Sonic doing this?

**Smithers's POV **

I grabbed my M9 and aimed it at the hedgehogs head, BANG! The bullet just bounced of its head, It turned round and grabbed me by my throat.

"It's Smithers isn't it?" Sonic growled

I never replied, instead I shot Sonic three times in his Eye, causing him to scream.

He dropped me and I started to run, I sprinted down an ally. But as I came to a stop, Sonic was standing there grinning at me.

"You're too slow" Sonic grinned at me

"Well your friend was to slow!" I growled at him

"What?" Sonic asked

"Yeah! Your friend Cyrus? I was the one who killed him!" I laughed

It was as quick as a flash, I looked down to see Sonic's arm right though me.

I passed out into darkness.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up with a pounding head ache.

I looked around to see that my legs were being crushed by Spencer, Someone was calling my name.

I looked over to see Rouge, Husk, Knuckles, Tails and a girl I've never met.

They slowly pulled me out from under Spencer.

"Shadow, are you okay?" asked Rouge

"Just barley" I groaned

As Tails fixed my legs into place, Knuckles explained what was happing.

"So the city's lost" I frowned

"Basically, unless you can fight?" Knuckles asked

"No chance!" Rouge shouted

Knuckles ears suddenly flicked up.

"Can you sense that energy?" Knuckles asked

"Don't tell me Sonic's heading here!" Tails shouted

After he finished that , A spiked claw popped out of the rubble.

I gasped as a head popped out with it.

"Cyrus!" I shouted happily

**Cyrus's POV**

I stood there in front of my friends and waited for them to ask me questions.

"So how did you make it?" Shadow asked

"well, as the missile was about to hit, I opened a Chaos control portal and pushed you guys into it. I knew there was no time to get away so I used a Chaos barrier. Which protected me before I was crushed by all this rubble, so what have I missed?" I asked

"well, Sonic got angry at your death and turned into Dark Super Sonic and then proceeded to destroy the city" Shadow explained

"Then we have to stop him!" I shouted

"Are you sure? He beat me with one attack" Shadow said

"I'll use the Chaos emeralds!" I explained

"But Sonic has them!" Tails explained

I cursed to myself, but I then I had a brilliant idea.

"We need to get to my space ship, there we can get the Chaos emeralds that are lying around" I explained

"But haven't they been drained of their energy?" Husk asked

"The negative energy Yes, but the positive energy hasn't" I said

"you may be right!" Tails said

"well here's the plan, Me, Tails and Husk will go to the radio station, Knuckles and Rouge will get the emeralds, we meet at the station in one hour" I explained

"What about me" A voice said

I turned to see a fox I had never seen before.

"erm, You get Shadow to the hospital" I said

She nodded and we all gathered around.

"you guys ready?" I asked

They all nodded.

"Chaos Control!"

**In the city**

We had just left the others and headed to the radio station. We heard a demonic laughter behind us.

"So where do you think you're going? " A voice snarled

I turned around expecting Sonic but instead Scrouge was there.

"Oh not you again! I don't have time for games!" I moaned

He didn't wait, he charged wielding a 1ft blade.

I sidestepped and butted him, he fell to the floor.

"We don't have time, step aside" I commanded

"Why should I? the city lost, G.U.N's lost and we have all lost" Scrouge explained

I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and swung my fist, my hit made his nose splatter blood everywhere.

"See you later Snot!" I shouted as Scrouge rolled on the floor holding his nose.

We made it to the Radio station, No one was inside we made our way to the Radio room, Tails threw himself into the seat.

"Hello, hello?" Tails spoke into the Radio

I sat there waiting for him to find the people.

"Hello who's this?" asked a man on the Radio

"This is Miles Prower, how many people do you have with you" Tails explained

"well Miles, we have over a thousand people why?" The man asked

"we need their help!" Tails shouted

"If you think we're going to fight that monster you've got another thought coming!" The man shouted back

I started to get angry, I grabbed the Radio and shouted into

"We don't need you to fight! We need you to believe in the positive power of the Chaos emeralds !" I shouted

"well we will give it a try! ALL RIGHT EVERYONE BELIVE IN THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS" The man shouted

**Knuckles POV**

We got the Chaos emeralds and were ready to leave when all of a sudden they started to glow.

"They did it!" I shouted

But I saw a dark figure fly to the Radio station.

**Cyrus's POV **

I heard a loud whistling sound, I looked out to see Sonic flying towards us.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted

We threw are self's under the table.

SMASH! The glass shattered into a million pieces.

"So Tails? You thought you could hide from me?" Sonic asked

I heard Tails whimper next to me, he was crying out of fear. This got me angry.

I stood up to face Sonic.

"Piss of!" I shouted

Sonic stared at me.

"So already they have made copies of Cyrus" he growled

Before I could say an think he dashed into me, sending both of us though the glass window, we both fell to the ground, punching and kicking each other. I sunk my sharp teeth into Sonic's shoulder.

He screamed. I turned him around so he was facing forward. We slammed into the ground causing a cloud of dust.

I jumped to my feet and charged, only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground.

Sonic's breath stunk of death as he breathed on me.

I tried to push him off but he put all of his weight on me, he then grabbed my head and smashed it into the floor until my sight was blurry.

"HEY!" a voice shouted

We both turned to see Shelia the fox running at us, she threw a brick at Sonic, Which just broke on impact.

He growled at her and launched himself at her.

I grabbed him by the tail before he could, I pulled him back and jumped to my feet.

"You don't touch her!" I shouted in his face

He knocked my arms of him and grabbed me by my neck. He threw me through a wall. My sight was blurry and fuzzy. I could hear Shelia screaming.

I was about to jump up when Knuckles ran in.

"here!" He shouted

He threw me the Chaos emeralds, I transformed into Super Cyrus and flew to the entry.

"Get away from her you bitch!" I shouted as I rammed into him

I sent him flying into a wall, I then grabbed him by his tail and swung him through a window.

I grabbed him and smashed his head though a wall.

He pulled himself out of the wall and grabbed my leg, he swung me and my head went through a pillar. He then broke all the other pillars causing the building to fall.

My body broke through the floor above, I flew out before the building turned to rubble.

I saw him charging a Chaos beam attack, he shot it and it was massive. It hit me dead on sending me into the pile of rubble.

i flew out to see that he wasn't around. Then out of nowhere he appeared behind me and kicked me to the floor, he landed on my back causing me to cough up blood, he grabbed me by my throat causing my throat to block.

As I gasped for air, he laughed in my face. I spat blood in his eye, he dropped me but though his blindness punched me, I fell to onto my back, he wiped his face and jumped on me. He started to punch me at the speed of light, my face exploded with blood, he then grabbed my arm and bent it back until it snapped.

I screamed out in pain as he just laughed in my face. Out of no were a flash of green appeared. It was Silver! I looked over to see that Sonic was frozen. Silver must have done this, behind him was knuckles.

"hurry come here!" he shouted while putting the master emerald down

I limped over to him, and turned back to normal. The Chaos emeralds fell to the floor. They suddenly attracted themselves to the Master Emerald.

"What are you going to do?" I gasped

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Power up the Chaos emeralds!" knuckles prayed to the Master Emerald

Suddenly the emeralds turned bigger.

"what the hell" I said

"These are Super Emeralds theses are more power fuller than the normal emeralds Hurry! Power up!" Knuckles commanded

I powered up but couldn't do it.

"I can't do it! I've failed!" I shouted

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Let us speak to the Mobians of earth!"

Suddenly a portal opened above the Master Emerald.

"People of Earth, lend us your power to defeat the Dark Super Sonic!" Knuckles commanded

**Earths POV**

"Should we?" a man asked

"I don't trust them!" a woman shouted

"I do that's Knuckles!" Amy Rose shouted

"Yeah we should help!" shouted a male mobian

"No thanks!" shouted a female mobian

"Please do this!" Shadow shouted

"YEAH!" agreed many people

"NOOO" Shouted most of the people

"DO IT CYRUS!" Shouted the Chaotix

"CYRUS, CYRUS, CYRUS!" Amy and her Friends cheered

Everyone raised their hands in the air and gave up there spare energy.

**Cyrus's POV **

I powered up to my Hyper form, I flashed mostly Red and purple. I felt power run though my body, Silver had tried to hold Sonic of but had failed.

I stared right at Sonic and smiled.

"it's go time" I smiled

He launched himself at me but I disappeared and reappeared behind him. I shot of an instant Chaos beam. Knocking him onto the ground. He tried to spin attack me but I shot myself at him. Using a move I called "Hyper Flash" in a flash of bright light, I reappeared on the ground. Sonic fell to the ground behind me. I ran over to see Sonic in his normal Form.

He was knocked out. I smiled to myself before passing out

I did it!

? POV

It had been a few Days since the Sonic Problem. I sat in my office talking to a bounty hunter (The new OC) he was known though the land as a killer.

"So you think you can beat Cyrus?" I asked

"Of course boss, he won't be a problem" he laughed

I soon joined in

END OF CHAPTER

A.N wow my longest ever chapter! It was epic wasn't it? **  
**

**Please review and fave **

**Cyrus the hedgehog **


	16. Chapter 16

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 16

The New threat

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, Sherman and Smithers belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

? belongs to Soniclover999

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. My whole body was in pain, I looked around to see I was in a hospital room, I couldn't remember why I was here.

The door opened and Tails walked in.

"So you're awake?" Tails asked coldly

"Err I guess, what happened here?" I asked

"Hm, don't play stupid Sonic!" Tails shouted, tears gathered in his eyes

He ran out leaving me confused. The door opened again and a doctor walked in.

"Ahh Mr Sonic your awake!" The doctor said

"Yes, can you tell me what happened?" I asked smiling

"I'm sorry, maybe your friends should explain" The doctor said grimly

And after checking my pulse, he left leaving me confused once again.

What the hell was going on?

**Cyrus's POV**

I woke up and heard voices around me. I opened my eyes to see the whole gang gathered around me.

"Cyrus!" Shelia shouted

I was crushed by many hugs and my back nearly broke when Knuckles slapped it.

I looked around to see Shadow standing in a corner, he walked over and we fist bumped with my good arm.

"You did it Cyrus, you beat Sonic!" He said happily

I looked down at myself; I was covered in cuts and bruises.

I looked up to see Shadow smiling at me, it was the first time I've ever saw him do that. I pulled thumbs up with my good arm and smiled.

The door opened and Sonic limped in.

I stared at him.

"How are you?" I asked trying to be calm

Everyone gave him daggers and stared at him.

"Um I okay, how are you?" he replied while scratching his quills

"Never better" I said coldly, I wasn't in the mood for apologies

Sonic then exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME!" He screamed

"Chill down Blue!" Knuckles shouted

It took us a few minutes to calm Sonic down, after that we explained what happened.

Sonic looked down at his Red sneakers, and started to cry.

He looked right at me.

"I'm so sorry!" he shouted

He dashed out.

I sighed and was about to go back to sleep when Knuckles shook me.

"Hey, don't go to sleep yet! We need to stop Sonic!" Knuckles explained

"Get me a wheelchair" I sighed

**Sonic's POV**

Why was this happening?

What did I do?

Why did I do this?

I blamed it on G.U.N and nearly destroyed the city. I nearly killed Cyrus. Even though I was trying avenge him.

I heard wheels, I turned to see Cyrus.

"So" he muttered

"I'm sorry okay!" I shouted

"I'm sorry to" he said

I turned around and glared at him.

"Why are you sorry!" I shouted

I didn't need an answer, 2 G.U.N agents stepped out.

"Sonic the hedgehog you are under arrest for the destruction of Station square and killing thousands" The man said

I just held my wrists out.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day!" I said cockily

They grabbed my wrists and snapped the Hand cuffs on really tight.

"I'm sorry Sonic but this is the way it's supposed to be" Cyrus admitted

I gave him the finger.

"After all we went though and you ratted me out!" I shouted

"Yeah and after you nearly killed me!" he shouted back

I made my way to the Helicopter.

"Goodbye Sonic" Cyrus said

I turned back and grinned.

"Sayonara Cyrus" I grinned

**Cyrus's POV **

I watched as they flew away. My head hurt. Had I done the right thing? Only time would tell.

I wheeled myself back into the hospital; there I was put back into bed for rest.

**A few Hours Later **

The door opened and the doctor came in, he walked over and checked my pulse. He then turned on the light, blinding me.

"What the hell!" I moaned

"Cyrus, me and you are going for a ride" the doctor laughed

I looked up once my sight had come back and saw that it was Doctor Sherman!

Oh No!

**Silver's POV**

I watched the TV while Blaze cooked our meal. It had been an eventful week.

"Silver dinners done!" I heard Blaze shout from the kitchen

I walked in to see what looked like Ash on the plate.

I Cursed to myself and sat down.

"Mm looks yummy" I faked

Blaze looked at me and smiled

"Eat It all up then!" she smiled

Great, just great.

**Sonic's POV **

I sat there, bored out of my mind, It was so boring on this Helicopter.

"Hey hedgehog?" one guy asked

"What?" I sighed

"You know your friend the alien? Well we don't work for G.U.N, we work for Sherman Enterprises" he laughed

"We've got him locked up, waiting to be cut open by the Doc" he carried on laughing

I growled and he walked over to slap me, but before he could I nutted him. Knocking him on his ass, his friend tried to shoot me. I lifted my cuffs up and the bullet ripped through it.

I ran over to the door and kicked it open; I jumped on the wing and pulled a piece of.

"Talk about a low budget flight! No food or movies! I'm out of here, I like running better" I teased

I threw myself of the copter and fell.

Time to Save Cyrus.

**Cyrus's POV **

I was pushed into a Chair. My head hurt, just to make things worse the Doctor hit me in the face.

"What do you won't?" I shouted

Then the door opened, in walked a Grey hedgehog, quills like Shadow except they were orange instead of Red. His shoes were spiky and he had a spiked wrist band on.

"Hello Cyrus, we meet again" he laughed

"Do I know you?" I asked

"Well we are brothers!"

End of chapter

A.N sorry about the short Chapter, don't forget to review and fave

Cyrus the hedgehog


	17. Chapter 17

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 17 Brotherhood

Sonic and co belongs to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, Sherman and Smithers belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

**Cyrus's POV**

I just stared at him.

"Your my brother?" I gasped

"Well yes! Don't you remember me?" he laughed

"No" I shook my head

He walked over to me and looked right into my eyes.

"You don't remember your big brother?" he asked

I once again shook my head; he sighed and looked at the doctor.

"You never told me he lost his memory" he shot

"How was I supposed to know?" the doctor moaned

He turned to me again and sighed.

"Don't you remember planet Tabuu? You're home planet? "He asked

"No I've never heard of this so called "Tabuu" so can I please leave?" I asked angrily

My "Brother" just laughed, he then swung his fist into my stomach.

"You were always a little stuck up girl! You got whatever you wanted! I was next in line for the throne! Not you!" he shouted while I groaned in pain

"Listen! I can't remember what you're talking about!" I shouted

"Well then, you serve me no more use, Doctor, do what you want with him!" he shouted as he walked for the door

The doctor grinned and picked up a sharp looking syringe.

"This is going to hurt… a lot!" he laughed

**Sonic's POV**

I landed on a street. I jumped of the piece of scrap and started to run. I needed to find Cyrus.

"Freeze hedgehog!" a man shouted

I turned to see an old man pointing a gun at me.

"Listen old timer, why don't you put that down" I tried to bargain

"Old timer, I'll show you old Timer!" he shouted as he shot three rounds at me

I dodged them easily and ran up to the man; I smashed the gun out of his hand.

"You shouldn't play with Guns, you might get hurt!" I teased

I started to run.

I didn't know where I was going.

Or why I was going.

Would Cyrus need my help?

I mean he is strong, right?

I shook my head and carried on boosting though the streets of Station Square, I drifted around a tight corner and homing attacked onto a street light. I then jumped on a roof and carried on running.

I quick stepped out of the way of random pieces of junk. I then jumped into a hole in an abandoned building.

I jumped out of the window and carried on running, I boosted down a street, picking up so much speed that I turned into a blur. After a few more minuets of running I ran into a massive G.U.N robot.

"This is Chaos 13425, I have sights on the blue hedgehog, do I fight?" the man inside the robot asked

"Fire at will, Sonic must be killed!" the Commander shouted

I laughed and spin dashed into the Robot, but I just bounced off.

"You think a weak attack like that could affect this machine?" the man gloated

I remembered that voice.

"Smithers!" I gasped

"None other hedgehog!" he shouted

He launched a volley of missiles at me, I jumped up and homing attacked a few of them back at him. They hit the Robot, causing it to wobble.

I heard Smithers growl and press a button.

A massive Chaos beam type of attack shot out of the Robots mouth, I quickly jumped out of the way.

I put a fire shield on and launched a fire dash at him, making him fall onto the floor. As he struggled to get up, I used my bounce attack on him. I flew all over the Robot, denting it.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, knocking me off. He then grabbed me and started to squash me.

I tried my hardest to open his fingers, I couldn't. he squeezed until I started to see black, I heard a voice shout.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I felt something slam into the robot knocking its hand open, I jumped up and homing attacked its head. The robot's body blew up. Leaving just the head.

I looked over to see Shadow, grinning at me.

"You looked like you needed help" Shadow said still grinning

He pulled me up and smiled.

"So, how'd you find me?" i asked

"You're all on the news! The whole country is searching for you!" he explained

"Well first I got to find Cyrus" I said

"Well I guess I'm coming with you" Shadow sighed

"Why do you have to come?" I asked

"Rose forced me to come, she said if I didn't she'd hit me with her hammer, so I chose the easy way out" Shadow explained

I laughed, suddenly flashlights went on us, we turned around to see G.U.N forces pointing there weapons at us.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Shadow sent the whole lot of them packing.

"We need to hurry, they'll be back" Shadow said

"We need to find Cyrus, after all he's done we can't just leave him!" I shouted

Shadow nodded and pulled out one of Tails's Chaos trackers.

"We can find him with this!" Shadow explained

I nodded and we raced of.

**Cyrus's POV**

I was in a bed, in a dark gloomy room. My arm hurt from all the needles. My head hurt form the lack of water and food.

The door opened slowly and the doctor came in.

"So I done some tests on you, you seem to be fine, I can use all of your energy" he explained

"What?" I asked groggily

"My machine, The Chaos absorber, is used to drain energy from others" the doctor explained

The door opened again, a nurse walked in dragging a vacuum type of machine.

It was going to be a long time before I saw the Sun.

**Sonic's POV**

"Come on Shadow, he's in there!" I shouted

We had been running for a few minutes, we were following a source of energy.

We bust opened the door and ran down a few corridors; we came to a stop when we heard a moan of pain. It came from a door, we bust opened said door.

There Cyrus was hanging from a pole, he was so skinny that you could see his ribs, his arms and legs were like twigs and his eyes were red.

"That's impossible" Shadow said

"What's impossible?" I asked though tears

"We never tracked his Chaos energy, we were tracking someone else's, but who's?" Shadow questioned

"I think that would be mine you tracked"

End of Chapter

**A.N little announcement, I'm thinking of doing a prologue to this fanfic it will be called Cyrus Origins, please tell me what you think of this idea**


	18. Chapter 18

Cyrus the Hedgehog

Chapter 18 Why?

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Sheila, Sherman and Smithers belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

**A.N I have made a new story called Cyrus origins, please check that out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sonic's POV**

We turned around to look at the guy who spoke, there stood Cyrus? Well he looked like Cyrus, except he was grey and orange.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Cyrus!" Shadow growled

"I am Nova, the king of Tabuu" he answered with a smile

"Tabuu?" Shadow looked confused

I slowly edged towards Cyrus, who looked as though he was going to be sick, I looked right at him and he nodded.

"You okay?" I whispered

He shook his head and started to throw up, I jumped out of the way but bumped into someone, I turned around and looked right at Nova.

"Do you think I'm stupid hedgehog?" he laughed

His voice made me gasp. It was just like Cyrus's before he lost his memory.

"Are you stupid or something? I'm talking to you Sonic!" he shouted

I just looked right at him, he was the same race as Cyrus, he looked just like him.

He sighed and walked over to Cyrus.

"My poor brother, you had so much potential. We could of ruled this land!" he Shouted

I gasped.

"Brother! No way!" I shouted

He turned back and grinned at me and Shadow.

"Why can't you tell?" he giggled

I shook my head and looked at Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, I have a plan, I'll hold him of while you try to reverse the effects of the machine got it?! I explained

Shadow nodded and charged.

I ran up to Nova and spin dashed into him, hitting him on the back of his head. He growled and grabbed my head; he threw me at a wall.

My back killed as I dragged myself up, he tried to go for Shadow but I somersaulted into him, knocking him onto his back. I grabbed a wrench of the table and swung it at Nova; he grabbed it and pulled it of me.

I ducked as he swung it; I jumped up and punched him in the nose. Making his nose explode with blood. I homing attacked into him. But he caught me and threw me into Shadow who was trying to use the machine.

"Want to trade?" I asked

"With pleasure" Shadow growled

**Shadow's POV**

I skated at Nova, he tried to swing a fist at me but I intercepted it and squeezed his hand until I heard CRUNCH!

Nova fell to his knees in pain.

"Are you kidding me? Your Cyrus's brother?" I laughed

I heard the door open; I turned around to see Doctor Sherman holding a Syringe.

I ran over to him and tried to tackle him but he threw the syringe to Nova, who caught it and laughed.

"I've been sick lately Shadow, so I asked the doctor for a little help, he made a machine that drains energy, this syringe here has thousands of peoples Chaos energy I will rule the world!" he explained while Laughing

I watched him stick the Syringe in his arm and he started to grow, not taller but wider. His muscles became so big that a bodybuilder would be so jealous.

"So let's play a little game Shadow the hedgehog" he growled

I growled back and skated at him punching him all over, he grabbed my neck and started to squeeze, I nutted him and skated behind him, quickly I threw a barrage of Chaos spears at his back. He turned around and charged at me, at the last second I jumped out of the way, causing him to run into a wall.

He fell onto his ass, and was spinning his head; I ran over and kicked him onto the floor. I then went to jump on him but he grabbed me and squeezed my ribs until I felt one crack.

I screamed in agony as he dropped me.

Cyrus came out of nowhere and hit him on the back of his head.

Cyrus was healed!

**Cyrus's POV **

I grabbed his head and bit it as hard as I could, he screamed in agony and threw me of, Sonic spin dashed into him, but just bounced off. I charged back at him and kicked him in the kidneys; he turned around and grabbed me by my head.

BANG!

Lots of bullets rained into Nova's back. He growled and turned around to see Shadow on the floor holding his trusty Glock.

Nova dropped me and made his way to Shadow, I ran over to him and punched him as hard as I could; he turned around and kicked me into a wall.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

A bright light appeared in the room.

Silver!

**Silver's POV**

After Sonic was on the news, Amy forced Shadow to go looking for him, after they never came back Blaze said I should look for them, I didn't want to! I didn't want to die so young!

I looked around to see a hedgehog, which looked as though it was on steroids, staring at me.

He charged and I jumped up and floated out of the way, I used my psychic powers to lift up a tool box, I threw it at the hedgehog but it just bounced of his head.

He charged at me and I tried to jump out of the way, but damn was he fast for a big guy!

He breathed on me.

"So who do we have here?" he asked grinning

"Um I'm Silver; I never meant to hurt you! Please don't kill me; I have a wife and three kids!" I lied

"Do you really think I care?" he asked

Okay we are dealing with a mad man here.

As he stood there thinking what to do with me, I saw Sonic holding out a big chunk of meat.

I lifted it and slowly pulled it over to me.

"Any last words?" he grinned

"Yeah! Lights out bitch!" I shouted

I hit him with metal, it never knocked him out, but he did drop me.

He growled and looked as though he was going to kill me last.

Yippee

**Sonic's POV**

I grabbed Cyrus and pulled him out of the way as Nova charged.

"Well Cyrus, seeing as though your my brother, I'll kill you first!" he shouted

We jumped out of the way and charged for Shadow and Silver who were waiting for us.

"Hurry we have to combine our powers!" shouted Silver

I got ready to use sonic wind, while Shadow readied Chaos Spear, Silver psych blast and Cyrus Chaos beam.

Nova charged at us.

"GO!"

A mix of are powers hit Nova, knocking him on the floor; we walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"He's dead" I confirmed

End of Chapter

**A.N Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out Cyrus Origins, my new Fanfic**

**Don't forget to review as well!**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	19. Chapter 19

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 19

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, Sherman and Smithers belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian Ape99

**A.N The next few Chapters are going to be Character building chapters **

**Normal POV **

"I am here today, at the Sherman Enterprises, were the doctor himself was found dead a few hours ago, along with a body of the alien G.U.N was searching for, Police believe that the Alien killed the doctor, but before it could he stuck a Syringe with poison in it causing the Alien to die. On other news, many Mobians have been realised from the doctor's prison, we have interviewed them and we now have evidence to believe that the doctor was doing illegal experiments on them, back to you Todd" The News lady explained

**Back at the news room**

"Thanks for that Cindy, on other news G.U.N is still searching for Sonic the hedgehog, he recently escaped from the hold of two agents, now let's go to the weather with Jim" Todd explained

**Cyrus's POV**

I laughed at the news, I was in my Home. My spaceship

I was watching the TV that Tails recently installed; it had been nearly a month since the fight with Nova. I recently remembered something from my past. I remember Nova punching me. I think I was at a party or something.

I had started to get used to Station Square, I would even far enough to say that this was my home; I had friends, rivals and even a girlfriend. Yes Sheila and i got togever! After a few weeks of bonding we realised that we had a lot in common.

**Flashback**

It was a rainy night in Mobius park, Shelia had just stopped by to say hello.

We sat there for a while and talked.

"Do you like music?" Shelia asked

"Yeah, but I can't remember any" I laughed

"How about this?" Shelia grinned

A weird song came on that I had never heard, shaking my head I laughed.

"It sounds girly, what is it?" I asked

"My sweet passion, Amy loves it" Sheila laughed (if you don't know what that song is, its Amy's theme song from Sonic Adventure)

"Sounds really weird" I shook my head

"Hey did you have girlfriends on Tabuu?" she asked

"Well I guess, unless I was born in a lab" I shrugged

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she grinned

I could see where this was going; I didn't know what to do so I took the easy way out.

"Um I can't remember" I admitted

She leaned over and kissed me slowly, I felt my ears burn and my tails started to wag, I grabbed her and kissed back, after a few seconds we broke off.

"Well that was weird" I admitted

"You didn't like it?" She frowned

"Yes! I meant it was weird because it was my first time!" I said hastily

She smiled and grabbed her purse; she gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

I rubbed my cheek and thought what the hell just happened?

**End of flashback**

I was bored, so I decided to have a party, I'd invite all my friends, first I'd go see husk. We haven't spoken in a while.

I knocked on his door, no answer. I shouted though the window, no answer.

Where the hell was he?

I kicked down the door and ran in; I walked up the stairs and rushed into his bedroom.

There he lay asleep; I walked over and shook him awake.

"Five more minuets mum, the bus doesn't come until 8" he moaned

I grabbed his mattress and yanked him off.

His eyes opened wildly, he jumped up and grabbed my arm.

I felt my arm instantly go cold.

"What the hell!" I shouted

"Sorry Cyrus, didn't realise it was you" he said as he released my arm

I rubbed my arm and moaned in pain.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I know we haven't spoken in a while, so I decided to check on you!" I explained

"You could have just knocked" he frowned

I faceplamed and shook my head.

"I knocked about twenty times" I growled

He walked down stairs to get some breakfast, but suddenly he rushed back into the room.

"DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK MY DOOR?" he roared

"Chill down! Tails can fix that easily" I assured him

"Not when you break it in half!" he roared

I grinned sheepishly and decided he needed time on his own.

"Well it was nice seeing you, I'm having a little party tonight hope you can come!" I said quickly

"Wait just-"he started

"CHAOS CONTROL"

I reappeared outside an apartment complex, here Sickle lived.

I walked up to her room and knocked.

"Listen buddy you knock here again and I'll kick your ass!" she shouted

"It's me Cyrus" I called back

I heard a few lock undone and the door swung open.

"Hey Cyrus, Come in!" she smiled

I walked in the mini apartment and sat down on the rugged couch.

"What brings you here?" she smiled

"Well I'm having a party, so I was wondering weaver you wanted to come?" I asked

"Sure I'd love to come, it's really boring sitting in this apartment, so I'd love to get out and see my friends" she smiled once again

"Well no time to chat, see ya tonight" I smiled back

"Okay bye!" she grinned

"CHAOS CONTROL"

I reappeared inside the Golden moon village, there I saw Spencer sleeping, I walked over and tapped him.

"Spencer!" I shouted

"Cyrus?" he asked groggily

"Um yeah, I'm having a party tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked

"Will Amy be there?" he asked

"Um yeah why?" I asked

"Oh nothing, sure I'll come" he smiled

"Well got to go see ya!" I smiled back

"CHAOS CONTROL"

I reappeared outside Sonic's apartment, I knocked on the door.

"Sonic doesn't live here anymore" said a fake old woman's voice

"It's me Cyrus, open up" I shouted

The door swung open and the blue blur stood there grinning.

"What's up Grey?" he smiled

"Nothing much Blue, I'm having a party tonight, you wanna come?" I asked

"Will it be out in the open?" he asked

"No it'll be in my Ship" I laughed

"Way past cool then, I'll tell the gang okay?" he gave his famous smile

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then" I smiled back

"CHAOS CONTROL"

I reappeared outside Sheila's house. I picked a few flowers from her garden and knocked on the door.

She opened it and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Cy, What's up?" she grinned

I gave her the flowers and grinned.

"I'm having a party, do you wanna come?" I smiled

"No" she said

"What why?" I asked shocked

Suddenly she smiled, and grabbed me in a hug.

"of course I want to go silly!" she laughed

I grabbed her arm and Chaos controlled back to the Ship.

"Well let's get to work then!" I grinned

_A few hours later_

I looked around the ship and was very impressed.

"This looks great Sheila!" I shouted

"Thanks, I'm just getting ready I'll be out soon!" she shouted back

I sat down and smiled to myself, I was living the life. I don't think I'd ever felt this happy before.

Suddenly my head hurt.

Flashback

"it is a Royal tradition for a prince on his seventeeth birth day to drink this" said a man stood in front of me, holding a glass

I took the glass of him and took a sip; it was the best thing I'd ever tasted.

I downed the cup in one go.

"Another!" I shouted

The crowd roared with happiness.

End of flash back

DING DONG!

I gasped and jumped to my feet, what had just happened? Who was that hedgehog in that Flashback?

Shaking my head I ran over to the door, I opened it and the whole gang stood there, the girls all wore dresses and the guys wore fancy hats and gloves.

"Come in!" I said happily, trying to hide the fact that I had a killer headache

They all piled in, I put on some music.

I sat down on the chair and shook my head; everyone was too busy dancing to notice.

I looked over to see Shadow and Rouge slow dancing, knuckles and Tikal having a dance of with Sonic and Amy, Blaze and Silver were having a mini argument about Blaze's cooking, Spencer was eating lots of food and glaring at Sonic, Tails and Cream were talking about school. Husk and Sickle stood awkwardly next to each other.

I walked over to them and smiled.

"Why don't you two dance or something?" I laughed

"Um I don't dance" Husk admitted

"Me neither" Sickle grinned at me

"Oh come on I'll show you" I smiled

At that time Sheila came in wearing a lovely blue dress, she walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Come Sheila lets show these guys how to dance" I winked

I grabbed her waist and we started to slow dance, I can't remember how I knew how to dance, but I just went with the flow.

After a few minutes of watching, Sickle and Husk finally joined in, They were a little slow at first, but they finally got it in the end.

We danced for hours until we were all sweaty, I sat down with a glass of wine in my hand, I stared at it, I t was the same from my Flashback!

"Hey Sonic, what's this wine called?" I asked

"Tab- Oh my god! It's the same name as your home planet!" he gasped

"I've had this before! How do you grow this?" I asked

"It's just Grapes and other fruits" Shelia explained

"But it was expensive on my planet?" I was confused

"Maybe you never had Fruit on your planet?" Silver suggested

"Maybe" I shook my head

"Well there's not point looking back, why don't we just carry on with the party?" Shadow said

"Yeah lets party!" I shouted trying to hide my sadness

It was going to be a fun night.

End of chapter

**A.N Thanks for reading, please review and Fave**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	20. Chapter 20

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 20 Project Chaos

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Sheila and Sherman belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian ape99

**Cyrus's POV**

I woke up with a pouncing headache, that party was rough, Must have lasted about 6 hours. I looked around the room and found that it was empty.

"Hey any one here!?" I shouted

No reply, guess they must have gone home.

I got back in bed, I was about to drift back off when

DING DONG!

I dragged myself back out of bed and walked over to the door; I pulled it open and looked out to see Tails smiling at me.

"Hey Tails" I yawned

"Hey Cyrus, fun party huh?" he grinned

"Yeah it was okay, what's up?" I asked

"Well it's hard for me to explain, why don't you freshen up and meet me at my lab?" he sheepishly smiled

"Um okay?" I said as I walked inside

What was his problem?

**Shadow's POV**

I sat in the diner with Rouge, we had just woken up and decided to get some breakfast.

"Hey Shadow?" Rouge asked

I looked up from my plate.

"Yes?" I asked

"I've been thi-"she got cut of when the door burst open.

"FREEZE!" someone shouted

I turned around to see a squadron of G.U.N soldiers pointing their guns at me.

"Shadow the hedgehog; you are under arrest for helping an alien life form" the G.U.N Commander pointed his gun right in my face

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I growled at him

They grabbed me and slammed me on the table; the Commander pulled out some handcuffs and clipped them onto me.

"You're coming with us" the commander grinned

Were the hell are they taking me?

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up in my bed, how did I get here?

I looked over to my other side to see Amy.

Wait a minute! Amy?

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted causing Amy to wake up

I jumped out of the bed and ran into the kitchen.

Amy came out in a pink bathrobe.

"What's up Sonic?" Amy asked

"DON'T WHAT'S UP SONIC ME AMY!" I shouted

She looked at me shocked.

"We never slept we each other if that what you think!" she shouted back

"Oh heheh" I sheepishly laughed and scratched my quills

"And another-"she was cut off by the door being broken.

"FREEZE!" A voice shouted

I turned around to see a G.U.N squadron rushing into my house.

"Dammit!" I shouted as they cuffed me

The Commander strolled in.

"You're under arrest Sonic, for aiding an alien" The commander dragged me to a helicopter

I looked on the copter, there Shadow, Silver, Blaze were sitting there all cuffed.

I looked on the other copter to see Knuckles, Tikal and Rouge on one.

Where are Cyrus and Tails?

**Cyrus's POV**

I knocked on Tails's door, I was instantly pulled in.

"What the hell?" I moaned

"Come on, G.U.N is looking for you" Tails hissed

He pulled me into a secret room; I sat down on a wheelie chair. Tails walked over to his monitor and typed into a screen.

"It looks as though Sonic is imprisoned in Prison Island, we'll have to hurry!" Tails exclaimed

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked

"It was on the news this morning, G.U.N realised that Nova wasn't the same person as you, they went on for hours saying that there's a hidden alien race on our planet!" Tails explained

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I asked as I jumped to my feet

We ran to the Tornado and jumped in it, Tails started the engine.

"Are you ready!?" Tails shouted over the roar of the engine

I gave him a thumb up and we shot out of the workshop, I loved the rush of the wind on my quills as we flew.

After flying for a few hours I heard Tails's shout

"We should be coming up to it!" he shouted

There in the distance was Prison Island.

End of chapter

A.N Sorry about the short Chapter, next chapter is going to be really long, plus I've been fixing the rest of the fanfic today


	21. Chapter 21

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 21 project Chaos part 2

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, Sherman and ? Belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Versai

Spencer belongs to Christian ape99

Sickle's POV

These damn G.U.N agents locked us up! Why? Me, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Husk were all thrown into a rotten cell that stunk of piss.

I paced the cell, Shadow meditated, Sonic kept charging a spindash and cancelling it, Rouge hung from the ceiling and Husk fell asleep.

This was a special cell; there were no bars, no windows, Just titanium walls and Door.

I walked over and kicked the door hard.

"I need to pee!" I shouted

"There's a toilet in the corner!" a voice shouted back

I looked at the toilet in the corner; it was just a steel bowl.

Hurry up Cyrus!

**Cyrus's POV**

We flew closer to the Island and a voice spoke into Tails's Headset.

"You are flying in an unauthorised flying space, leave or you will be forced to moved" a voice barked down the mike

I took the mike of Tails and grinned.

"I'm here on visiting?" I asked politely

"Visiting hours are over, and if they weren't your supposed to use the boat!" he shouted

"Ok man!" I grinned

"Why are you still flying?" he roared

"Sorry man you're breaking up! Chh chhc hchch" I breathed into the mike

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! FIRE AT WILL BOYS" he screamed down the mike

I passed the mike back to Tails and smiled.

"Well he's happy isn't he?" I grinned

Tails laughed and did a barrel roll.

"Oh no, looks like we got trouble!" Tails shouted

I turned to see hundreds of planed flying at us.

"Heheh you can out fly them can't you?" I asked

Tails grinned and pulled a switch, a rocket appeared out of the bottom of the ship.

"Wait a minute-"I was cut off by the rocket turning on

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the ship shot of

"Hold on Cyrus, were about to land!" he screamed over the sound of the engine

BOOM!

"Were gonna crash!" Tails shouted pressing buttons on his ship

I gripped the seat and was preparing myself for death.

I then pulled out a Chaos emerald and prepared to use Chaos Control.

"Chaos Control!"

Nothing happened

"Chaos Control!"

Again nothing happened

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The emerald made a poof sound and fizzed out.

"Hold on Cyrus!" Tails shouted

I held on and Tails slowly landed the plane, it still bumped like hell.

But we made it!

I jumped out of the plane and sighed.

"That was rough!" Tails shouted

I looked over and smiled, he was stuck. He was struggling to get free of his seat belt.

I walked over and slashed the belt of.

"Thanks" he gasped

"We need to hurry, G.U.N has probably sent thousands looking for us, We need to find the holding cells" I explained

He nodded and smiled.

"We'll find them!" Tails exclaimed

I gave him a thumbs up and smiled, we walked for a while and we finally came to a door.

"It's very quiet around here" Tails frowned

"Too quiet" I growled

Bang!

I threw myself on top of Tails and rolled into a bush as gunfire rained down on us.

"Chopper in the sky!" Tails screamed

Bullets rained down on us.

I then had an idea, I picked up a rock and charged a spindash, at the last second I broke out of ball form and I threw it as hard as I could.

BOOM!

The rock had sailed towards the Chopper and had hit the driver, knocking him out instantly, the Chopper then fell from the sky and blew up.

"All right Cyrus!" Tails hugged me

I gently pushed him of and smiled.

"Come on, let's get that door open" I said

We walked towards the door and gave it a tug, no luck.

"Well there not just gonna leave the door open" Tails moaned

"Oh! I thought they would" I said sarcastically

Tails shook his head and tried to use the number passcode next to the door.

"No luck, I could hack into the password data bases but that would take for ages!" Tails moaned

I walked over and pulled him out of the way, I then began to charge a Chaos beam attack.

"Chaos Beam!"

Then door blew up. We walked through the door I had just made; we came to a dark corridor.

"Were are the holding cells?" I asked looking at the doors

"The map says there next to the canteen, so I guess me should head that way" he replied pointing down the corridor

"Great I'm starving" I moaned

Tails shook his head and walked down the corridor; I followed and looked at the doors. We came to a stop outside a door called "Mental Ward"

The door handle was broken; I looked at Tails with an uncomfortable look.

"You don't think they escaped do you?" I asked

Tails opened his mouth to reply when CRASH!

A door at the end of the corridor burs open, a G.U.N solider ran out.

"RUN! THERE COMING!" he screamed

Before we could ask two men burst through the door and grinned.

"Why are you running little man?" The big one asked

The man tripped and started to cry, me and Tails hid behind a crate, I could feel Tails shaking next to me.

The mad men walked over to the soldier and grabbed him by his legs, holding him in the air by his legs, the man screamed for help.

"Shh little man, were only playing a game" the big one grinned

He then took the man's head and squeezed until his head burst. Blood splattered all over the place, Tails was about to scream but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Hey Big guy, you smell that?" the little one replied

"No" the big one shook his head

"I smell Fox" he grinned

Tails began to shake like crazy and tears ran down his face, my hand began to shake in anger.

"The smells coming from over by them crates!" he grinned

"Shit" I hissed

I stood up and growled.

"A hedgehog, you can make stew out of them!" the big one grinned

I growled and shouted out load.

"Leave now and I won't have to kill you!" I roared

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I'm starving!" the little one licked his lips

"Well come and get some!" I growled

The big one charged at me and I dived out of the way, he bounced of the steel door and was knocked out instantly.

"What a big fool!" The little one growled

He whipped out a sharp knife and grinned at me.

"I like my meat raw, what about you?" he laughed

I felt a shiver go up my spine, this guy made me shake out of fear. The grin on his face was petrifying.

"I like mine well cooked" I growled defiantly

"Have you ever tasted human flesh?" he grinned

I shook my head and began to shake, I could hear Tails sobbing.

"well its ni-" he was cut off by a gunshot noise, I looked at the man and he had a massive hole in his chest, he died instantly.

"This is Smithers, I have killed the mad man, I can see two more men. Do I engage?" Smithers spoke into his wrist

I ran over and grabbed a sobbing Tails and pulled him through a door, we ran though many doors and corridors, my heart beat like a massive drum.

I stopped to catch my breath, Tails fell onto the floor and curled into a ball, I lent down on my knees and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Tails, no one is going to hurt you" I carried on rubbing his back

"I have never been so scared in my life, I want Sonic!" he sobbed

I stood there shocked, never had I seen Tails brake down like this.

"Where's Sonic!" he cried

"We'll find him" I promised

I pulled him to his feet and pulled him into a hug.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted

I shushed him and pulled him down a corridor.

"Okay Tails here's the canteen" I smiled

"Ok" Tails voice sounded hollow

I looked around the canteen and found the door with "Holding Cells" write on it.

I pushed open the door and sighed in relief, the whole gang was there.

"Sonic!" Tails sobbed, he ran over and grabbed the keys

"You were quick" Sonic frowned

I glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood Sonic!" I growled

He shrank back into the corner.

The door swung open and Tails charged in and grabbed Sonic.

"I missed you Sonic!" he sobbed into Sonic's chest

"What's the matter with him?" Shadow asked me

"Don't ask" I simply told him

I felt some one crush me with their arms.

"Cyrus!" Shelia smiled

I hugged her back and smiled.

I felt someone punch my shoulder, I looked over and Knuckles smiled.

"Good job Cy" he grinned

I gave him a fist bump and grinned.

Sickle smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Cyrus, I needed to pee so badly" she smiled

"To much information" I grinned

She laughed and pulled Husk forward.

"Thanks bro" He smiled

We high fived.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and Sonic hugged me.

"Thanks Cyrus" He grinned

"Come on let's get out of here!" Silver moaned

"Not so fast!"

We turned to the voice and gasped.

"You really thought you could just sneak in and take your friends back?" Smithers grinned

I growled and charged.

"Chaos Control" a voice whispered

I reappeared in a white room, my head hurt.

"Hello Cyrus, it's been a while" a voice said

I turned and a grey hedgehog smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Cyber, your father"

End of Chapter

**A.N thanks for reading! Please leave a review and stuff**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	22. Chapter 22

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 22 the master plan

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Shelia, Smithers and Cyber belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Spencer belongs to Christian wolf99

A.N I made another Chapter because I'm really excited for this story

**The end has come**

**Cyrus's POV**

I stood there staring; I had a million questions I wanted to ask, like where had he been? Who am i? What happened to Tabuu?

"You probably have a million questions, am I right?" he smiled

I nodded and he approached me, smiling.

"Well ask away my boy!" he smiled and tried to hug me

I pushed him of and growled.

"Listen, I've been through a lot of shit today, my friends got kidnapped! A mad man tried to skin me! I think I'm going to crazy!" I shook my head

"My boy, you are fine! I must ask you a question though, where is Nova?" he questioned

Shit.

"I don't know?" I lied

My father walked back to his throne and sighed.

"That boy was always on the stupid side" he shook his head

"Who are you really?" I asked

"I am Cyber, king of Tabuu and your Father" he bowed to me

I shook my head and walked to a statue of my "Father".

"Where is my mother?" I asked

He hung his head and sighed sadly.

"She never made it of Tabuu" he frowned

I stood there, and sighed.

"You must remember her right?" he asked when I didn't show any sign of sadness

"I don't even remember you father" I admitted

My father looked shocked.

"What did these earthlings do to you?" he growled

"I don't know" I said

My father pulled a servant close and whispered something into his ear. The servant ran out, leavening me and my father in an awkward silence.

"Were are my friends?" I asked

"In a safe cell, waiting to be called forward" he replied

I felt weird, this is my father? We have nothing in common, except are looks. I didn't know if I believed him.

Just then the servant ran in dragging Smithers along with him.

"Ah " my Father smiled evilly

Smithers whimpered in fear.

"What did you do to my son?" he glowered

"My lord, I never touched a hair on his head" Smithers begged

I stood there shocked, He was afraid of this frail old man?

"Why do I not believe you?" he growled

"My lord" Smithers crawled over to my Father and kissed his feet

Cyber kicked him and grinned.

"Time to test out my new powers" my Father grinned

In a flash of white and a scream. Where Smithers was a pile of bones.

I gasped and my father turned to me, and smiled like nothing happened. He went and sat down on his throne.

I shook my head and frowned.

"You didn't have to kill him you know" I growled

My father rubbed his temple and sighed.

"You never change do you? You always whined when I killed someone" he moaned

"I guess you want an explanation on why I'm here right?" Cyber asked

I nodded.

"Well it all started when we lost Tabuu, you had already left. We were surprised attacked, millions died; only thousands made it out alive. Your mother never got to the ship in time. I had never felt so lost in my entire life, I thought for weeks and I finally came to a conclusion, I would fight back using a weapon, that boy you made friends with taught me many things" he explained

I was confused, what boy?

"He taught me magic I had never heard of, my men learnt as well. Soon we were ready, thousands of men and women stormed the planet, me used the magic and easily destroyed them. We took the planet back!" Cyber continued

"That doesn't explain why you're here" I said

"After a while, I got bored of having only one planet, I wanted more and more! We set out and conquered many planets, we soon came to this planet, this planet had been spoken of in legends! We had to have this planet so I sent Nova in here, little did I realise that you were here, now we can rule this world as equals!" 'He continued

I growled.

"You're not taking this planet!" I growled

Suddenly energy ropes shot out of the floor and tied around my arms and legs, I tried to pull myself out of them but they were too thick.

I need to warn the guys.

**Sheila's POV**

After seeing Cyrus magically poof out of the room, we were suddenly teleported out of the room, we reappeared in a white cell, great another cell!

"What happened?" Husk asked

We all shrugged and ran to the cell door and gave it a tug, no luck it was sealed shut.

"Shit!" I cursed

The door burst open and men ran in and grabbed us.

"Get of us!" Shadow roared

We weren't going down without a fight!

**Cyrus's POV**

"So you're going to conquer earth?" I asked

My Father grinned.

"Change of plans, were going to blow it up!" he laughed

"What!" I gasped

"Seeing as though you love this planet and will defy me, I feel as though as punishment I will destroy this planet" he smiled

I struggled in the bonds.

"NO!" I roared

"And you're the one who has helped me destroy this planet!" he smiled

"What?" I asked

"You see, the Chaos emeralds I found on your ship, I will use them to destroy this planet!" he roared with happiness

I shook my head and growled.

"You never realised that your ship was a weapon?" my Father mocked me

I shook my head and growled.

"Well, your ship has a powerful cannon on the top of it, this cannon will be used to destroy this planet!" he grinned

"Why are you doing this!" I sighed

"As punishment!" he laughed

He then pressed a button on his throne and a massive monitor came down, he pressed it again and CCTV footage came up of the cells.

There my friends fought for freedom.

"Let them go!" I growled

"Tell me where Nova is then!" my Father growled back

I felt anger surge though me.

"HE'S DEAD!" I smiled

I felt the room go cold, my Father gasped and then growled.

"How!" he roared

"I killed him!" I roared back

"You killed my heir to the throne! Plus my son" he sobbed

I shrugged and grinned.

He growled and pressed a button.

Time went slow.

I gasped.

As.

The.

Laser.

Went.

Right though Sheila.

"NO!" I roared in rage

Shelia!

**Shelia's POV**

I felt pain, my chest hurt. I looked down and a massive gaping hole was there.

I fell to my knees in agony.

My friends crowed me and slowly pushed me onto my back.

"Amy" I gasped

Amy, with tears in her eyes lent over me.

"Yes?" she sobbed

"Give this to Cyrus; tell him I'll always love him. Tell him it was love at first sight, although we weren't togever for long, I loved every second I spent with him, goodbye my friends" I gasped

I passed my necklace to Amy.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

For the last time.

**Amy's POV**

I sobbed into Sonic's shoulder.

She was gone.

"How did this happen?" Shadow growled

"A laser came out from the roof and shot her" Knuckles sighed

I sobbed, Sonic rubbed my back.

"Do you think Cyrus knows?" Sickle sniffed

"I think he knows" Shadow smiled grimly

"Why do you think that?" Rouge wiped her eyes

"I can feel his energy from here" Shadow shook his head

"He's pissed" Sonic sighed

Get whoever done this Cyrus!

**Cyrus's POV**

I roared in pain, my heart felt as though it had just shattered.

Why?

I loved her.

I LOVED HER!

"Did I kill your friend or something?" my father grinned

"YOU ARE DEAD; I WILL SLOWLY CRUSH EVERY ONE OF YOUR BONES. YOU WILL MEET NOVA IN HELL!" I roared

He laughed and pressed a button; a servant ran in and spoke to my father.

"I must leave Son; maybe after you except her death we can start some business" he grinned

I pulled on the bonds as hard as I could.

SNAP!

They broke and I stood to my feet and growled.

"It's your turn now!" I growled

I pounced.

**End of chapter!**

**A.N thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff!**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	23. Chapter 23

Cyrus the hedgehog

Chapter 23

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Cyber belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

**The last fight**

**Cyrus's POV**

I pounced and sunk my teeth deep into Cyber's shoulder, my eyes blazed with anger.

He screamed and threw me off, I growled loudly at him.

"Cyrus, listen I never knew she meant that much for you, please calm down!" he whimpered

I grinned evilly and laughed.

"I will calm down, once your dead!" I roared

I ran at him and he used Chaos control, he reappeared behind me and kicked me onto the floor.

"I told you to calm down, I guess that isn't going to work, so I will deal with you myself!" he roared

He threw his cloak of and began to shine; my eyes were blinded by this. When he stopped shining I opened my eyes and gasped.

He had grown as tall as a human and didn't look like the frail old man who was there a few seconds ago. His fur was a darker shade of grey, almost black, his teeth had grown sharper than knives and his arms and legs were buffed out.

"I warned you boy!" he growled

He ran at me at full speed, I jumped out of the way and picked up a mini statue and threw it as hard as I could at him, it easily bounced of him and shattered.

He ripped of a pillar and started to swing it at me, luckily I was faster than him, so I dodged most of them. He threw it at me and it hit me right in the chest.

I jumped out of the pile of rubble and swung a fist at him; he caught it and began to squeeze my hand.

SNAP!

My bones in my hand shattered from his sheer force. I roared in agony and pulled my arm away, I ran and he chased after me, we ran down a corridor and out into a castle courtyard. I picked up a bench with my good hand and swung it as hard as I could.

CRACK!

The bench shattered into a million pieces, Cyber grabbed me and of started to spin, he let me go and I flew up and went through a window, as I pulled pieces of glass out of my fur, Cyber laughed.

"You are weaker than I thought!" he roared

I growled and jumped up.

"Chaos Beam!"

The beam hit him right in the chest, knocking him down on the floor, he gasped for breath and I jumped out of the window and landed on him, I repeatedly punched him in the head until his face was a bloody mess.

"YOU BASTARD!" I roared in anger

"I'm sorry!" he gasped

I stood on his chest and laughed.

"You killed her without another thought!" I roared as I slammed my foot onto his chest

"No!" he gasped as he coughed up blood

I walked over to another bench and picked it up; I walked back and slammed it as hard as I could on his head. He screamed in agony and slowly got to his feet.

He wiped his face and charged at me, he picked me up and slammed me back down on the floor, he then body slammed me and grinned right in my face.

"It's your turn to die now Cyrus!"

**Sonic's POV **

We stood there in silence, all of us to sad to speak.

We didn't know her for long, but she felt like a part of the gang.

She was so happy even when times were grey.

"What should we do with the body?" Silver asked

"We'll take it to her family" Amy sniffed

We nodded and went back to silence.

Then suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

"Excuse me is this on?" a voice spoke in my head

"Erm who is this?" I asked

"I'm Syrus, a friend of Cyrus's" he replied

"How are you speaking in my head?" I asked

"I am dead, but I have the job of watching over things, i mostly watch my friend Cyrus" he replied

"But why are you telling me this?" I asked confused

"Cyrus needs your help Sonic!" a voice spoke

Sheila!

"Yes, his father will destroy the earth if you don't stop him!" Syrus exclaimed

"You can do it Sonic!" Sheila shouted

I grinned and my friends looked at me weirdly.

"Okay guys we got a plan! We're going to give Cyrus the Chaos emeralds!" I explained

We're coming Cyrus! Just hold on!

**Cyrus's POV**

Cyber threw me though me through a wall again and laughed.

"You're like a little rag doll aren't you?" he teased

I spat blood out and stood up.

"You don't know when to just give up do you?" he grinned

"That's were your wrong!" a voice shouted

FLASH!

Sonic and the gang appeared in a flash of light; Sonic ran over to me and smiled.

"You okay Cy?" he grinned

"Never better" I rubbed my back

Flash!

Cyber appeared behind us and grabbed us by our heads.

"Two for the price of one!" he grinned

He smashed our heads togever and laughed.

Shadow, Silver and knuckles pounced on him but were easily knocked off, Amy whacked him with her hammer and he picked her up and threw her though a window.

"AMY!" Sonic roared as he jumped up to the window

Blaze and Husk combined there fire and ice to make a beam attack, which hit him dead on and knocked him onto the floor.

Shadow jumped to his feet and threw Chaos spears at him.

Knuckles dug under him and used his shovel claw attack.

Silver threw pots and benches at him.

Sickle wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

I lied there in pain.

Not just physical pain, but emotional pain.

Why did this happen to her?

I shook my head and slowly stood up; it looked as though we were winning!

That all changed in a few seconds.

Cyber stood up and roared in anger.

"This is enough!" he screamed

He screamed loudly and the windows shattered and they all fell to their knees in agony.

I didn't.

Cyber growled when he saw me standing there.

"I knew that attack would back fire, you see this attack uses sound waves that we can't hear, so its useful for war!" he roared with happiness

"Why?" I asked in pain

"Well it can render the enemy's useless" he looked at me as though I was stupid

"No why are you doing this?" I asked

He sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Because I learnt a while ago that being a nice king would get you nowhere, you have to be an evil king to win the support of your servants and knights!" he explained

"I had to have everything Cyrus, I am greedy, I will not stop until ever think in this galaxy is mine!" he continued

I growled and ran at him in anger; my fist hit him in the face.

I immediately fell to my knees in pain; I had hit him with my bad hand.

"Hahahah! You fool!" he laughed at my pain

I felt the same anger surge though me and I punched him with my good arm.

He grabbed my good arm and snapped it like it was a twig.

I nearly blacked out from the pain, I fell down in pain and he stood on my chest and laughed.

"You are weak!" he laughed as I cried in pain

"Don't give up Cyrus!" a voice spoke in my head

Shelia!

"You can do this, I love you!" she shouted

I stood and I jumped up to the window Sonic had jumped up to, there he was knocked out with his arms wrapped around Amy.

I ran over and grabbed the bag that lay next to him, inside there was seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh Cyrus!" Cyber mocked

I began to power up, but as I did a Flash back played in my head.

**Flash back**

I lied on the top of my spaceship, there was a meteor shower. Shelia lay next to me.

We holded hands and smiled at the massive moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she sighed

I looked at the massive white rock and grinned.

"Sure, but not as much as you!" I grinned

She playfully punched my arm and I pretended as though she had hurt me.

I rolled around the floor in fake pain and she giggled.

"Grow up Cy" she shook her head

I sat back down next to her and sighed.

"This is the life isn't it?" I sighed again

"Yeah, I could sit out here all night!" she wrapped her arms around my waist

I blushed and looked to the sky.

Milionis of meteors fell from the sky, I gasped in shock.

"It's amazing!" I smiled

I turned around and Sheila grabbed me and we kissed passionately for a few seconds.

"This is the life!" I said again

**End of flashback **

I felt anger surge though me. Shelia's face kept going through my mind.

I roared in anger and I finished powering up.

I was now Dark Cyrus!

**Dark Cyrus's POV **

I laughed loudly and flew out of the room, Cyber gasped and backed away slowly.

"So you've used the Chaos emeralds?" he snarled

I nodded and grinned.

"Well you're not the only one with seven of them!" he grinned as he pulled them out of thin air

I gasped and flew back wards as he powered up, becoming even bigger and stronger.

Energy crackled around Cyber and he grinned.

"So much power!" he roared in happiness

I growled and flew forward at him; he dodged and swung his clawed fist, scraping down my back. I shot mini Chaos beams at him and he smiled and dodged them.

I groaned and he picked a massive clump of earth the size of Angle Island and threw it at me.

I pulled myself out of the mud and used Chaos control; I reappeared behind Cyber and kicked him to the ground. I picked him up by his throat and threw him at the door; the door broke into a million pieces.

Cyber flew out of the pile of wood and used an attack called "Chaos Fist"

Red energy balls flew into his fist, his fist turned bloody red and he flew at me, he punched me in the chest causing a mini explosion.

I flew back into a wall and groaned in pain, I pulled myself out of the rubble, Cyber charged at me and I screamed.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Every one of us was sucked into a massive portal; we reappeared in the middle of Station Square.

Cyber shot at me like a bullet, I dodged and charged a Chaos Cyclone, an attack where I spun around and caused a massive Cyclone.

I spun around until I was dizzy and finally released the attack.

Cyber was sucked into the attack; it drained his energy and made him dizzy. He fell out and was dizzy for a few seconds before shaking his head and regaining his balance.

"Let's see if you can stop this attack!" he roared

He began charging a Chaos Sphere attack, which made a massive ball of energy that could destroy cities!

I growled and used Chaos Control and reappeared behind him, I threw many punches at the speed of sound but he put up a Chaos Barrier.

I growled and got ready to send the attack back at him, I charged a massive Chaos Beam. This would destroy anyone!

"Here it comes!" he laughed as he threw the massive green ball of energy at me

"CHAOS BEAM!"

The two attacks collided and made a massive explosion, sending me flying towards a building.

That had to destroy him!

**Sonic's POV **

I woke up with my arms around Amy, at first I thought it was all a dream, until I heard a massive explosion.

I looked up to see Dark Super Cyrus fighting what looked like Dark Super Cyber.

I shook my head and jumped to my feet, my friends were still asleep.

"Cyrus! Stop this!" I roared

For a second Cyrus's face screwed up in confusion, but then went back to evil.

"Sonic! We must combine are prayers!" Shelia spoke in my head

I nodded and shouted as loud as I could.

"STOP CYRUS, THINK ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE!" I screamed

Cyrus stopped for a second and looked at me, then he grinned and I was scared for a second, but he then spoke to me.

"Don't worry Sonic!" he grinned as he powered down into hid normal form

What's he doing?

**Cyrus's POV**

After I powered down, I instantly powered up to my Super form.

"Do you really think you can win?" I teased

Cyber growled and charged at me I flew out of the way and Cyber flew though a building causing it to fall.

"Cyrus! I'll help!" Sonic shouted

I flew down to him and smiled, we held are hands close togever and I passed on my positive energy to him.

He instantly turned yellow and his quills stuck up.

"Alright then Cyrus lets show this creep the true power of teamwork!" Sonic grinned

We high fived and flew up to face Cyber.

"You really think that the positive energy can beat me?" he grinned

I nodded and grinned, Sonic cockily gave his signature smile.

"Then you have chosen DEATH!" Cyber roared

He shot two beams at us causing us both to be sent backwards, I charged a spindash and launched myself at him, I bounced of him and he groaned. Sonic used his boost attack and hit Cyber in the back.

"Grrrr that's it no more playing around!" Cyber roared

He picked up the fallen building and whacked Sonic with it, causing him to fly though another building.

People watched from down below. I screamed at them.

"Move! You might get hurt!" I screamed

They all charged down the street trying to get away, Cyber grinned and threw the building he was holding at them, crushing hundreds.

"You bastard!" Sonic screamed as he boosted at Cyber

Cyber caught Sonic and started to spin him, I grabbed Cyber's neck and started to squeeze, he gasped for breath and let go of Sonic and then grabbed me and threw me of him.

Sonic used Chaos Control and reappeared behind Cyber, he kicked him towards me and I kicked him back up to Sonic, we played tennis with him.

As he was flying up to Sonic though, he punched Sonic sending him flying into a building.

He's getting stronger by the minuet!

**News reporter's POV **

"Breaking news, Sonic the hedgehog, who is wanted for assisting an alien, has been seen downtown Station Square. As you can see from this footage, he is fighting another hedgehog, which G.U.N has confirmed as the alien, also though we can see that another hedgehog is fighting the alien, but G.U.N has told us that this is the same alien who broke into prison island a few hours ago" I explained

"A few hours ago we got reports that Prison Island was broken into, as you can see from CCTV footage the same hedgehog broke into the prison and broke Sonic out" I continued

"Who is this hedgehog? Is he a friend or a foe? Only time will tell!"

**Scourge the hedgehogs POV**

I sat there eating my "Food" when a bunch of chumps started going crazy over the news.

"Yeah man that grey hedgehog is beast!" a nerd giggled

"But that black one is awesome" his friend countered

"No Sonic is the best!" another spoke

I shook my head; these guys were in here for hacking into G.U.N's computers and threatened to blow Mobius up if they weren't paid a million dollars. They were easily busted and have to serve life in here; all they did now was fangasm over Sonic the hedgehog.

"As you can see from this footage" a news lady spoke

I looked up to the TV and nearly choked on my slop.

It's that grey hedgehog!

**Cyrus's POV**

I charged at Cyber with my fists up high, he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground making a massive hole. Sonic tried a light speed attack on him but was caught easily; he was slammed into the ground next to me.

"He's too tough" Sonic groaned

I then had a brilliant idea; I flew over to where Knuckles was sleeping and shook him awake.

"Knuckles!" I shouted

He groaned and sat up; he looked around and nearly choked when he saw the city in flames.

"What the hell happened?" he looked around

"No time for a chat, you need to make the Super Emeralds okay?" I asked

He nodded and I grabbed him and shouted to Sonic.

"Hold him of Sonic!" I shouted

Sonic saw what I was doing and nodded.

"Chaos Control!"

We reappeared on Angle Island; Knuckles ran over and picked the master emerald up.

"Wait! Do it here, we can't let Cyber get the emerald!" I shouted

He nodded and began the prayer.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Power up the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles prayed

Suddenly in a flash of light I became Hyper Cyrus, I grabbed Knuckles and instantly Chaos controlled out of there.

We reappeared back were we were fighting before; Sonic was passed out in his normal form on the floor. I instantly became angry.

"Your finished Cyber!" I roared

I used instant Chaos control and reappeared behind him, I kicked him to the floor and charged at him throwing punches at the speed of light, he hit the floor and passed out.

I flew down and was about to give him the final blow when he flew up into the air.

"This is my last attack, I call it the doomsday attack!" he growled

He made a massive sphere of pure Chaos energy and threw it at me, it hit me and I tried to push it back at him but it was too powerful.

"You can do it baby!" Shelia screamed in my head

I got a sudden burst of energy and pushed it back at Cyber, it blew up in the sky and Cyber fell like a stone.

I walked over and stood on his chest. I grinned.

"It's over!" I laughed

I was shocked to see that he too laughed.

"Your world will still blow up even if you kill me!" he grinned evilly

"How?" I gasped

"Look up into the sky!" he smiled

I looked up and gasped loudly, a purple planet was getting closer and closer.

"Tabuu is falling!" he laughed happily

"How?" I growled

"I made it!" he laughed

I was about to kill him, when I realised he deserved to bleed to death.

I walked over to my friends, they had all just awakened.

I explained what was going on and they gasped.

"Cyrus! I have an idea!" Tails exclaimed

Tails spent a few seconds explaining his idea.

"Got it! I'll fly up and use Chaos Control; I will then send Tabuu into the sun!" I smiled

They nodded and I flew up to the sky, I soon left earth's atmosphere and I was floating in the cold depths of space.

"Okay, I've got one chance at this. I have to do this!" I thought to myself

"Chaos Control!"

A small portal opened.

I growled in frustration.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The portal grew a bit more.

I can't do this.

"Yes you can!" Shelia spoke in my head

"Yes!" a voice spoke in my head

"Come on Cyrus!" Sonic shouted

"Please save us!" Amy screamed

"Come on Cy!" Knuckles cheered

"Alright Cyrus!" Tails shouted

"You got this Cyrus!" Shadow shouted

"Do it for us Cyrus" Blaze cheered

"I don't want to die Cyrus!" Silver shouted

"Cyrus can do it!" The chaotix shouted

"Please save us!" Cream screamed

"CYRUS!" the whole of Mobius screamed

I felt a massive burst of energy rush threw me.

I was ready.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The portal grew big enough to transport the planet. It sucked it in and I threw myself in it.

We reappeared by the sun. Tabuu slowly fell into the flames of the sun, I sighed in relief and Chaos Controlled back to Mobius.

I was greeted by a roar of happiness.

I had done it!

Mobius was saved!

But Shelia was gone.

I loved her.

I passed out into darkness.

_A month later_

A lot had happened since I saved Mobius, I was in the hospital for a week, I was then allowed out after I made a great recovery.

I was given a medal and citizenship of G.U.N

We had a massive party.

I was given a home; it was next door to Husk's.

We had a funeral for Sheila.

It was the saddest day of my life, never had my heart hurt so much, I loved her.

**Amy's POV **

I wiped my tears of with my sleeve, I was just thinking about the day Shelia had died. I pulled out the necklace and decided it was time to give it to Cyrus.

I walked out of my apartment or "our" apartment.

I had moved in with Sonic, we felt strongly in love with each other.

I walked down to emerald coast, this is where Cyrus was normally found now a days.

He stood there on a cliff looking out into the distance, he had a pained face.

"Hello Amy" he shocked me by talking

"Hi Cyrus" I replied

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes?" he asked

I ran over and crushed him with a hug; he gently rubbed my back as I sobbed into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"I miss her Cyrus and I know you do to!" I sobbed

He tightened his grip on my back; I looked at his eyes as they filled with tears.

"I loved her Amy" he gasped

We broke out of are hug and I passed him the necklace.

"This was hers, she wanted you to have it" I cried

He took it and smiled slightly.

**Cyrus's POV**

I held the necklace in front of me and smiled slightly, this was the necklace she always wore.

"Thank you Amy" I smiled

She nodded and hugged me again.

"Are you going to be okay?" She smiled

I looked out into the ocean and smiled.

"I'm going to be fine"

The end

A.N finally finished!

I want to say a BIG thank you to

Dexidous

Christian ape99

Soniclover99

Syrus

Sa2 is beast

You guys helped me write this story especially Dexidous; he gave me advice that helped me write better.

I have plans for a sequel; please tell me what you think of that idea.

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


End file.
